L'amour chez les pirates
by dray86
Summary: Hermione, descendante d'un clan de puissante sorcière guérisseuse, se retrouve poursuivie par l'ambassadeur et son fils, car elle est une sorcière mais aussi car elle a également refusé sa demande en mariage. Lors de sa fuite, elle se retrouve face à des pirates dont le capitaine lui remet un lettre. Va-t-elle aller au rendez-vous que la personne de la lettre lui a donné?


Salut, je voulais écrire un Os sur les pirates , mais je ne savais pas si je devais le faire avec les personnages de Twilight, mais après mur réflexion j'ai décidé de mettre en mode Dramione.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Drago, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy, Harry, Ginny, Fred, George et Ron appartiennent à J.K Rowling, les autres personnages sortent de mon imagination, vous retrouverez Emmett, Alice et Swan qui eux appartiennent à Stepheni Meyer.

* * *

Il y a bien longtemps, dans une forêt obscure, une jeune femme aux cheveux brun-blond donnait naissance à une petite fille qui aurait également des cheveux de cette couleur. La femme résidait dans un petit village maudit au fur des années par tous ceux qui l'approchaient, car ce village était le village de redoutable être monstrueux sortant de la bouche de l'enfer.C'était bien sur du n'importe quoi, on critiquait les habitants de ce village parce qu'ils étaient très enviés par les autres à cause de leur place dans le monde. Ce village se trouvait à un carrefour entre la mer, les villages du bord de mer et ceux perdu dans les terres. C'est à cet endroit, que la femme aux cheveux brun-blond appelée Jane, avait trouvé refuge il y a plusieurs années et maintenant y était revenue pour mettre au monde sa fille.

Deux jours après avoir accouché, le village se fit attaquer par des bandes de pilleur à la solde du gouverneur qui ne voyait pas d'un bon œil l'existence de cet endroit où tout pouvait être commercés. Ces personnes tuèrent toutes celles qui se trouvaient sur leur passage. Ils ne faisaient aucune distinction entre homme, femme et enfant. La mère de la petite, emballa son enfant dans des draps, lui mit un collier représentant une rose, où la tige est une lame d'épée auquel un serpent s'enroule, autour du cou et parti le plus vite et silencieusement possible de ce carnage. Elle savait bien que ces hommes étaient en partie là à cause d'elle, de ce qu'elle était. Elle courut dans la forêt qui jouxtait le village. Entendant des pas et des cris derrière elle. Elle posa son précieux fardeau dans le creux d'un arbre, espérant que quelqu'un de bien intentionné passerait par-là et prendrait soin de sa petite fille, et courut dans une autre direction avant de se faire attraper par ses poursuivants. Ceux-ci l'emmenèrent dans un chariot jusqu'à la capitale, où elle fut brûler sur un bûcher, comme ces ancêtres avant elle, parce qu'elle était née avec un pouvoir, on la jugeait comme un rebut de Satan, mais elle était également brûler pour avoir porté offense au gouverneur quand elle était plus jeune, quand elle était pirate. Dans la forêt, un homme aux cheveux blond avait découvert le petit corps et l'emmena avec lui quand il vu qu'il n'y avait aucun survivant au village.

Plusieurs années passèrent, une jeune fille aux magnifiques yeux marron et aux cheveux brun-blond sortait de chez elle habillée comme une grande dame. Elle était accompagnée de son père adoptif, Crisfort Thomas qui voulait la présenter à de jeunes hommes pour la marier. Elle était habillée d'une longue robe rose pâle ou était cousue de petites fleurs de cerisiers blanches. _[Robe un peu comme à l'époque de louis XIV]_Elle n'aimait pas ce genre d'habit, préférant ces culottes de garçon ou des robes plus fines et moins bouffantes. En dessous, elle portait une jupe-short plus courte blanche avec une petite fente sur la cuisse pour faciliter la marche. _[la jupe s'arrête aux genoux et le short aux cuisses]_ Elle portait également un haut en col en V sans manche blanc également sous sa robe. Elle s'était habillée en dessous au cas où elle devrait courir, elle enlèverait sa robe bien sur pour être plus à l'aise.

Son père et elle arrivèrent chez les Weasley, famille très distinguée où l'on fêtait les fiançailles de leur fille Ginny avec Harry Potter. C'était une bonne occasion, avait décrété monsieur Crisfort pour présenter sa fille à de bon parti, même si elle refuserait toute demande comme à chaque fois, ce qui le désespérait.

La rose s'avançait au coté de son paternel tout en se dirigeant vers la Weasley. Arrivé devant celle-ci et son époux, elle sauta dans les bras de son amie.

- Hermione, tu es venu finalement.

- j'ai, on va dire, été obligé de venir.

- Merci monsieur Crisfort.

- Oh, mais ce n'est rien ma petite Ginny, tu sais que j'aime bien faire sortir Hermione de ses activités, que je ne trouve pas spécialement digne d'une jeune fille, mais qui lui conviennent à merveille et qu'elle pratique excellemment.

- Merci d'être venu Hermione.

- Mouais.

- En tout cas tu es magnifique dans cette robe.

- toi aussi

Ginny portait une longue robe bleu-clair qui sciait à merveille avec ses yeux de la même couleur. Sa robe n'était pas bouffante, tout au contraire, elle paraissait toute légère et était faite d'un seul tissu.

- Viens, il faut qu'on parle de chose que personne ne doit savoir.

Elle l'emmena dans un coin reculé du jardin où poussait de magnifiques roses.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Alors, tu n'as toujours pas trouvé ton âme sœur ?

- Je crois que non, sinon je serais venu avec. Mais de toute façon je préfère être seule.

- ouais, au fait tu as continuer de t'entraîner.

- Pas de ça ici Ginny, je risque gros si tu le raconte, et toi aussi.

- Je sais, mais allez dit.

- Oui, j'y arrive de mieux en mieux

- Et tu as trouvé de qui tu tiens ce pouvoir ?

- De ma mère, j'ai trouvé qu'il n'y avait que le clan Granger qui utilisait ce pouvoir et qui portait également ce pendentif

- alors c'est un pouvoir qui se transmet de mère en fille, comme le mien ?

- Oui. Tu l'as dit à ton fiancé que tu pouvais t'infiltrer dans les esprits ?

- Oui

- Quoi, mais tu veux qu'il te dénonce et qu'on te mène au bûcher ?

- Non, c'est lui qui m'a dit. (Grimace de Hermione qui ne comprend pas.) En fait, il est venu me voir en me disant qu'il avait un secret à me dire et quand tant que future épouse, je devais le savoir mais que je ne devais le dire à personne. Les Potter ont eux aussi des pouvoirs, ils peuvent voir à 180° sans tourner la tête, c'est grâce à leurs yeux vert.

- Ok, c'est plus simple comme ça, tu pourras te servir du tien et lui du sien sans qu'aucun de vous deux n'aillent sur le bûcher. (voit son père passer avec un inconnu, très moche à ses cotés) Attend Ginny, est-ce que tu connais ce type ?

- Lequel ?

- Celui avec mon père, qui ressemble à un singe.

- Il se nomme Albert York, c'est un jeune homme très riche et puissant, il est le fils du gouverneur.

- Oula, je le sens mal. Je suis sur que je vais avoir de gros problème, tu as vu comment il me fixe depuis tout à l'heure.

- Oui, attention ils viennent par ici.

- Ne me laisse pas Ginny, je t'en pris.

- Désolé (s'en va voir son chéri).

- Ma chérie, je voudrai te présenter le fils du gouverneur, monsieur York.

- (en s'inclinant et fais un baise-main à Hermione) : enchanté Hermione, mais appelez moi Albert.

- De même, je suis désolé mais je dois y aller, je dois voir...

- Personne, j'ai dit à Albert ici présent que tu danserais avec lui, il aimerait t'épouser.

- (au bord de la syncope) Quoi ?

- Oui, je sais c'est un peu précipité, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous vois et je suis tombé éperdument amoureux de vous jeune demoiselle.

Albert prend sa main et l'emmène danser. Elle regarde par-dessus l'épaule de son cavalier les invités en faisant des grimaces de dégoût auquel les jeunes gens répondent en souriant pour la soutenir alors que les aînés la regarde méchamment parce que ce jeune homme est un très bon partit. Le reste de la soirée, Hermione la passa à éviter le plus possible son potentiel futur fiancé. De retour dans sa demeure avec son père, elle se coucha sans lui dire un mot.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, auquel Hermione essayait de maîtriser du mieux quel pouvait son fabuleux pouvoir de guérison. Durant l'un de ses entraînements, Albert arriva et la surprit en train de soigner un animal blessé.

Remarquant ce qu'il avait découvert, il s'enfuit en courant prévenir son père pour qu'elle se fasse arrêter et qu'elle soit jugée comme ses pairs. Hermione partit en courant dans sa chambre, elle prit son sabre (Thomas lui a apprit à se battre) qu'elle cingla à sa taille, sa cape qu'elle passa sur ses épaules en rabaissant la capuche_ [elle a les mêmes habits que dit plus haut, jupe et haut blanc]_ et prit quelques économies pour payer le bateau. Elle partit de chez elle en laissant une lettre à son père en lui disant qui elle était, même si elle pensait qu'il le savait déjà et lui dit également que le fils du gouverneur l'avait vu pratiquer son pouvoir et qu'elle devait fuir.

Arrivé au port, elle demanda si elle pouvait embarquer sur n'importe qu'elle navire de commerce faisant escale sur les îles, seul endroit où personne la chercherait. On la conduisit à un embarcadère où elle put payer son billet pour le voyage et monta dans le bateau. Une heure plus tard, elle naviguait et n'apercevait plus que les lointaines rives de sa chère patrie.

Le voyage durerait plusieurs jours, car elle avait décidé de s'arrêter à mi-chemin. Les deux premiers jours, tout se passa bien, elle s'était liée d'amitié avec plusieurs personnes sur le bateau.

Durant le troisième jour, la vigie signala la venue d'un nouveau bâtiment. Celui-ci avançait très vite, trop vite pour être amicale, arrivé à environ 500 mètres, il déploya le pavillon noir.

Un mot retentissait dans tout le bateau: pirate.

Les moussaillons se préparèrent à se faire aborder et prirent des épées et sabres pour se défendre. C'était bête, ils se faisaient attaquer alors qu'une île se trouvait à quelques encablure et qu'on pouvait discerner la plage du pont. Le vaisseau pirate enfonça la coque du vaisseau marchand, projetant quelques personnes par-dessus bord. Hermione se tenait fermement à un cordage.

Quand le bateau ne tangua plus, elle partit se réfugier sur le pont arrière, essayant de ne pas se faire repérer par des pirates. Arrivé à destination, elle se retrouva en plein milieu d'un combat entre le capitaine du navire et un grand pirate blond. Le pirate occis sans difficulté son adversaire.

Il n'y avait plus de personne qui combattait sur le navire marchand, les dernières personnes étaient des civils ou s'étaient rendus. Hermione était près du bastingage, les pirates emmenaient vers le mat toutes les personnes qui étaient en vie. Le grand pirate s'approchait pour descendre du pont et rejoindre ses amis, quand il vit la Brune.

Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'emmener avec les autres, mais elle fut plus rapide et s'écarta du blond. S'en suivit une altercation entre le blond et la brune, l'un essayant d'attraper l'autre et l'autre d'échapper au premier. Tout le monde les regardait, amusé pour les pirates et anxieux pour les autres.

Au bout d'un moment, le blond s'arrêta et sortit son épée pour mettre fin au « duel ».

- (brandissant son épée sur Hermione) On arrête de jouer ma jolie.

- (monte sur le bastingage): D'accord, on arrête de jouer, laissez partir ces personnes elles ne vous ont rien fais.

- C'est juste, mais vois-tu, ma jolie je suis un pirate. Même si je recherche quelqu'un.

- Ah, c'est bien, mais je ne vois pas en quoi je peux vous aider ?

- Peut être. Connaîtrais-tu une jeune personne du nom de Granger.

- (tressaille) Non, personne de ce nom pourquoi? Et pourquoi me parler d'elle?

- Parce que j'avais une lettre à lui donner de la part d'une autre personne, et que tu as les cheveux de couleur brun-blond, tout comme les femmes de ce clan. Alors, maintenant tu connais une Granger ?

-Oui, mais pas ici. Je ferais ta livraison, parce qu'elle n'aime pas se montrer, et préfère rester cachée.

- (lui tend la lettre) D'accord, tiens.

Hermione lis la lettre tout en restant en hauteur (pour voir si ce n'est pas une blague de mauvais goût).

_Ma chère Hermione, je me nomme June et suis une amie de ta mère. J'ai donné cette lettre à un pirate de confiance (coup d'œil perplexe de Hermione vers le blond) qui devait te trouver. J'ai beaucoup de chose à te dire concernant ta mère et ton père. Retrouves-moi. Je serais tous les soirs de pleine lune sur l'île du cœur sanglant, près de l'étang central, au cœur de l'île. Ne t'aventure pas seule dans les villages autour, ce sont des repères de pirates qui pourrait te vouloir du mal. Je t'attendrais, prend soin de toi.  
...June._

- Où se trouve l'île du cœur sanglant ?

- Derrière toi c'est l'île des dragons, l'île du cœur sanglant est celle se trouvant derrière celle-ci.

- Merci, je lui dirais.

Sur ce, elle sauta du bastingage dans la mer en un magnifique plongeon arrière. Tous les pirates se précipitèrent pour la voir remonter à la surface, mais ils ne la virent pas. L'un d'eux, brun, s'avança vers le blond et dit.[ ce qui suit vous lirez comme vous le voyez brun-blond]

- Alors là, c'est bien la première fois que tu te fais avoir par une fille.

- Hn.

- Hey, c'est pas la peine de te renfrogner pour ça, tu ne la verras probablement plus jamais alors oublie l'affront qu'elle t'a fais.

- Ouais t'as raison. (aux autres pirates) Allez on fout le camp, la mission de la rouge (surnom de June) est finie. On rentre à la maison.

- Non, je ne veux pas rentrer, tu sais très bien comment je vais me faire accueillir.

- Oui, par ta mère qui va arriver en hurlant que tu lui as manqué et te serrer très fort dans ses bras.

- Oui, c'est une horreur, j'ai toujours l'impression de me faire étouffer par ses seins.

- C'est vrai qu'elle en a une bonne paire.

- (frappe l'arrière du crâne du blond) On parle de ma mère je te ferrais dire, alors un peu de respect je te pris.

- Ok, mais je rigolais

Après cette petite altercation entre les deux pirates qui retournaient sur leur bateau en laissant les passager du navire marchand en vie, les pirates prirent la direction de la « maison ».

* * *

Hermione avait plongé et nageait sous l'eau. Quand elle remonta à la surface, les pirates ne la regardaient plus. Elle nagea vers l'île au dragon, situé en face d'elle pour ensuite rallier l'île du cœur sanglant. Arrivée sur la plage des dragons, on pouvait voir de gros reptiles de différentes couleurs endormis à la lisière du sable. Certains dormaient, d'autres observaient la jeune fille. Elle s'avança doucement pour ne pas réveiller plus de bestioles que nécessaire et pénétra dans la forêt sous leurs regards. Elle marcha jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Quand elle était fatiguée, elle grimpait dans un arbre pour se reposer et si elle avait faim, elle faisait la même chose mais pour cueillir des fruits. Au bout d'une semaine, elle arriva de l'autre coté de l'île. Là elle pouvait apercevoir le cœur sanglant, mais elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait aller sur cette île. En nageant, c'était impossible car il y avait des courants différents et beaucoup trop violent, en radeau c'était la même chose, elle n'avait aucun moyen d'y parvenir. La nuit tomba rapidement et elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution à son problème. Elle retourna dans la forêt pour dormir. À son réveil, elle était entourée de dragon qui la regardaient. Elle se releva brusquement et essaya de sortir du cercle de bête mais elles l'en empêchaient. À un moment en ayant marre, elle commença à leur parler, n'attendant pas de réponse car les dragons ne savent pas parler.

- Vous pouvez pas me laisser partir, je suis attendue sur l'île du cœur sanglant. Quelqu'un m'y attend pour me dévoiler des choses de mon passé. S'il vous plaît, je vous en conjure, laissez moi passer.

Les dragons se poussèrent, libérant un passage pour la jeune fille. Ce passage ne conduisait pas vers la plage, comme elle le souhaitait mais vers des rochers escarpés. Des reptiles s'approchèrent d'elle et la poussèrent vers cet endroit. Elle marcha jusqu'à entendre une longue plainte. Elle s'arrêta pour écouter puis, suivant son instinct et sa curiosité, elle s'approcha du lieu d'où provenait ce bruit. Là, un jeune dragon gisait, une aile en sang sur les rochers. Il essayait de se soulever mais n'y arrivait pas et retombait. Des dragons s'étaient rassemblés autour de leur frère pour le soutenir et l'aider mais il ne voulait aucune aide. Hermione s'approcha doucement de l'être blessé. Il la regarda méchamment mais la laissa s'approcher. À moins d'un mètre de lui, il voulut la faire basculer pour lui faire du mal, mais elle se rattrapa au bord d'un rocher. Elle remonta et continua sa progression vers l'animal. Il s'était retourné et ne l'avait donc pas vu se relever. Elle s'approcha encore et frôla de sa main la peau du dragon, celui-ci se retourna, près à tuer la personne qui l'avait touché mais se résigna à le faire quand il vu que c'était la gamine qu'il avait essayée de faire tomber qui avait posé ses mains sur son aile et utilisait son pouvoir pour le soigner. Quand elle eut finit, le dragon approcha sa tête de celle d'Hermione pour regarder ce qu'elle avait fait. Et une voix se fit entendre.

- Merci de m'avoir aider, je n'arrivai pas à me soigner seul.

- De rien. Mais à qui je parle moi.

- A moi, à qui crois-tu t'adresser petite humaine.

- (regardant le dragon dans les yeux) C'est toi qui me parle ?

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Est-ce que tu connais un moyen pour un être humain d'aller sur l'île du cœur sanglant ?

- Bien sur. Mais pas aujourd'hui, demain je te montrerais.

- D'accord. Alors je vais aller dormir sur la plage.

Sur ça, la brune repartie vers la forêt, mais cette fois ci se posa sur le sable de la plage et s'endormi là. Le lendemain, elle se réveilla avec le soleil et une grosse voix qui lui demandait si elle avait bien dormi. Elle répondit que « oui » et remarqua que c'était le dragon qu'elle avait sauvé qui lui parlait.

D'autres dragons s'étaient encore posé autour d'elle pour se reposer.

- Viens petite, je vais t'emmener sur cette île.

-Comment ?

- (en écartant ses ailes) En volant bien sur, qu'elle question.

Sakura déglutie mais monta sur le dos du reptile qui s'envola rapidement. Ils survolèrent la mer qui les séparait des deux îles en peu de temps. Le dragon lui demanda où elle avait son rendez-vous et il l'emmena au cœur de l'île. Là, il se posa et Hermione descendit de son dos, tout en le remerciant et remettant sa capuche pour plus de sécurité. Plusieurs personnes, ayant vu le dragon atterrir sortir de chez eux, des tavernes et autre pour l'observer. Ils ne remarquèrent pas la silhouette qui partait seule de son coté et qui était descendu de la bête. Celle-ci se pavana un peu devant ce public, puis s'éleva de nouveau et s'envola vers son île rejoindre ses camarades. La silhouette, n'étant autre que Hermione, partit en direction de l'étang où se trouvait plusieurs tentes. Elle se demanda où pouvait se trouver cette dénommée June mais n'avait pas la moindre envie de pénétrer dans ces tentes vérifier l'identité de son occupant. Elle s'avança vers le bord de l'étang et s'assit sur l'un des rochers qui jouxtait l'eau. Elle regardait le soleil se coucher [la traversée a été rapide mais quand même longue et ils ne sont partis qu'en début d'après midi], quand une personne vint s'asseoir à coter d'elle. Elle regarda la jeune femme. Elle était très jolie, blonde avec des yeux Bleu. Elle portait une tunique blanche et noire sur un short rouge , elle avait également un foulard noir autour de la taille, avec un symbole que Hermione reconnaissait comme étant le pendentif de son collier et un sabre dans son dos. La jeune femme prit la parole après que la rose l'a détaillé.

- C'est toi qui es arrivée sur le dos du dragon.

- Oui, comment le savez-vous, vous m'avez vu ?

- Non, c'est juste que les dragons ne viennent jamais ici, et que je connais tout le monde sur cette île et que je ne t'avais jamais vu auparavant. Que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Je recherche une personne qui m'a laissé une lettre.

- Quel est le nom de cette personne ?

- June.

- Tu n'as plus besoin de la trouver, c'est moi. Peux-tu me montrer ton collier pour que je sache que c'est bien toi ?

- (tendant son collier vers June) Que vouliez-vous me dire au sujet de mon passé ?

- Viens, suis-moi. On va aller chez moi, on sera plus tranquille pour parler.

Hermione et June se levèrent et la brune suivit la blonde dans les enchevêtrement de rue et de maison qui constituait la ville. Elle s'arrêtèrent devant une jolie maison comprenant un petit jardin bien entretenu et un étage, elle était assez grande pour une seule personne. June la fit entrer et l'emmena dans le salon. Elles s'assirent sur le sofa.

- Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici ?

- Ce que j'ai à te dire est personnel, les autres non pas besoin de le savoir. Bon alors dans la lettre, je te disais que je te dirais des choses concernant ta mère et ton père

- Oui, et pourriez-vous aussi répondre à mes questions quand vous auriez finit ?

- Bien sur, mais tutoie-moi, je ne suis pas si vieille. Je n'ai que 27 ans et toi tu en as 19, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Alors voilà, ta mère s'appelait Jane Granger et ton père Robert Swan. Tu as le même nom de famille que ta mère.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tes parents avaient décidé que si une fille naissait, elle aurait le nom de famille de ta mère et que si c'était un garçon, celui de ton père parce que ta mère était une sorcière et ton père un être humain normal.

- Et il connaissait le secret de ma mère ?

- Oui. Tu sais les pirates respectent les autres, qu'ils aient des pouvoirs ou non.

- Donc mon père était un pirate.

- Oui, mais ta mère également, ils étaient plus connus sous le nom de « la terreur des mers » pour ton père et de la « rose » pour ta mère. Je sais les surnoms sont plutôt débiles, mais ce sont les hommes du gouverneur qui les ont surnommés ainsi.

- Oui, j'ai lu des choses sur ces deux pirates, quand j'étais petite je rêvais qu'ils m'emmenaient avec eux dans la mer.

- Ça aurait pu arriver, mais un jour, le gouverneur a piégé ton père et la pendu. Ta mère c'est alors retirer de la piraterie pour t'emmener dans un petit village où elle vivait quand elle était enfant et ta mis au monde. Deux jours après que tu sois arrivée, le gouverneur et ses troupes ont retrouvé ta mère et l'ont brûler sur un bûcher pour sorcellerie. Je savais que tu étais en vie car à cette époque, j'étais une petite fille de 8 ans. J'étais orpheline et ta mère m'a pris sous son aile. J'ai également réussit à en réchapper. Je t'ai cherché partout mais ne t'ai pas trouvé, quand je retournai vers le village pour partir, un homme à cheval passait en portant dans ses bras un petit paquet de draps d'où s'échappait des pleurs de bébé. Il n'y avait que toi comme nouveau-né dans le village et le bourg le plus proche se trouvait à plusieurs kilomètres. J'ai su que tu étais sauve et je suis partie, après je t'ai recherché quand j'étais plus vieille.

- Merci pour ce que tu as fait, m'avoir recherché pour me dire la vérité.

- Je devais le faire, maintenant à toi, raconte ce qu'il s'est passé, ce que tu as vécu.

- L'homme que tu as vu sa nomme Thomas Crisfort, il m'a adopté mais ne m'a pas donné son nom de famille. Il m'a élevé, m'a apprit les bonnes manières des grandes dames. Il connaissait mon secret de sorcière et l'a gardé pour lui, tout en m'aidant à le maîtriser le mieux que je pouvais. Il m'apprit à monter à cheval, à me battre au sabre.

- C'est pour ça que tu en as un sur le coté ?

- Oui, il m'a apprit à m'en servir car j'aime beaucoup sortir de chez moi, seule et qu'il craignait tout le temps pour ma sécurité. Il avait raison, si je ne savais pas me battre, je serais surement morte ou esclave ou je ne sais quoi encore, des hommes ont même voulu me violer.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

- Je leur ai tranché leur partie génitale.

- Bravo, c'est exactement ce qu'aurait fait ta mère !

- Tu vis seule ici, parce que c'est plutôt grand.

- Non, je ne vis pas seule, on est 2, moi et mon époux.

- C'est peu pour une aussi grande maison.

- Oui, mais sa va. Comme on n'est pas souvent là, elle est souvent complètement vide donc ça n'a pas d'importance.

- Vous allez où quand vous n'êtes pas ici ?

- Sur un bateau ou en ville, d'ailleurs je m'apprêtais à appareiller pour quelques jours en attendant de revenir ici pour la prochaine lune, mais ça ne sera pas la peine.  
- Appareiller, c'est quoi votre métier ? Vous êtes aussi pirate ?

- Oui, et toutes les personnes vivant ici le sont également.

- Et moi, je viens faire quoi là dedans ?

- Toi, tu es la personne clé, tu dois reprendre le poste de ta mère, capitaine.

- Tu plaisantes, c'est ça ? Moi capitaine, non mais c'est vraiment trop drôle.  
- Je ne plaisante pas, c'est ton rôle. Ta mère nous a demandés de te retrouver quand tu serais en âge de prendre le contrôle du navire et de reprendre ton nom. Toutes les Granger ont été des sorcières et des pirates qui faisaient régner l'ordre, la justice et la liberté sur les mers, elles étaient les maîtresses des océans, tout comme les dragons sont les seigneurs des cieux, tes ancêtres ceux des mers c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle tu as pu voyager à dos de dragon, peut d'être humains ont eu ce privilège.

- Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas faîtes pour commander un navire et puis, je suis trop jeune.

- Non, il n'y a pas d'âge pour être capitaine. Bon d'accord tu es peut être très jeune, mais je suis sur que tu égaleras tes ancêtres en peu de temps et que tu deviendras le pirate le plus connus, le plus craint et le plus jeune des mers et océans.

- Ouais, mais avant de faire ça, il faudrait déjà un équipage et un navire.

- Le navire, tu l'as, je te le montrerais demain, c'était celui de ta mère qui la laissé en mouillage ici le temps que tu viennes prendre ce qui t'appartient, et pour ce qui est de l'équipage, il y a plein de monde qui attendent qu'on vienne les chercher.

- Ok, tu m'as convaincu.

- Viens, demain sera une rude journée, il vaudrait mieux partir se coucher.

La blonde emmena Hermione à l'étage et lui donna une chambre, où elle se mit directement sur le lit et s'endormie tout de suite, épuisé de ces nouvelles qu'on venait de lui annoncer.

Le lendemain, Hermione fut réveiller par des coups donnés à la porte. Elle se lava, s'habilla de ses habits que June avait lavé pour elle et sortit voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle avançait doucement, ne faisant aucun bruit pour ne pas qu'on le remarque et s'arrêta près de la porte du salon qui était entrouverte. Elle entendit deux voix parler, June et celle d'un homme.

- Tu l'as enfin trouvé.

- Oui, il ne fait plus que trouver l'équipage adéquat.

- Ça c'est fait vite, toi qui pensais devoir trouver toi-même cet homme, ne savant rien de lui à par sa couleur de cheveux pour elle. J'espère qu'au moins elle est la digne fille de Jane.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, elle a ça dans le sang. Tu vas voir quand on sera en mer, plus personne n'osera contester ces ordres.

- J'espère, je ne veux pas faire du baby-sitting.

- (en entendant ces mots entre dans la pièce) Je sais me défendre, pas besoin qu'on me garde.

- Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes, petite, et qui es-tu?

- Je ne suis pas petite et ensuite je suis Hermione Granger, fille de Jane Granger et Robert Swan.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir parler ainsi, je suis Alex Wayne, époux de June Mans ici présente.

- Hn.

- Viens, suis-moi. Je vais t'emmener à ton vaisseau.

Hermione, June et Alex sortirent de chez ces derniers et ce dirigèrent vers le port où plusieurs navires étaient en mouillage. Une petite foule était présente devant l'un des pontons, admirant un grand navire noir. Il était majestueux et sur la proue, se trouvait la même effigie que le pendentif de son collier. À leur arrivé, tout le monde les laissa passer en chuchotant sur leur passage car ils ne savaient pas ce que voulait la petite personne accompagnant Alex et June. Si elle voulait acheter ce symbole de liberté, ils allaient se rebeller. Le trio monta à bord et laissa le temps à Hermione de s'habituer à son navire. Elle montait, descendait, courait, marchait entre les différents ponts, les cabines, les salles...

Elle se trouvait enfin chez elle, elle était heureuse. Elle revint vers les amoureux et leur demanda quand est-ce qu'elle devait partir. Ils rigolèrent de son empressement.

- C'est bien de vouloir partir en mer, je reconnais bien là le même tempérament que ta mère, mais avant d'embarquer, il te faut un équipage plus conséquent que trois moussaillons.

- Comment ça trois, je ne vois que moi là.

- Non, il y a nous deux aussi.

- Quoi, mais, heu, pourquoi ?

- J'ai promit sur la tombe de ta mère de toujours m'occuper de toi.

- Et moi, je ne vais pas vous laisser, vous amuser seule sans moi, et puis il faut bien que quelqu'un vous surveille, deux femmes aussi irresponsables l'une que l'autre, ça promet.

- (se jettent dans leur bras) Merci, vous êtes géniaux.

- Ouais, on sait.

Le trio partis à la recherche d'un équipage. Ils cherchaient dans tous les bars, tavernes, gîtes que contenait la ville, mais personne ne voulait se mettre sous les ordres d'une gamine sans expérience. Déçu, ils rentrèrent dans la maison. Sur le chemin, ils passèrent près d'un restaurant où un homme de forte stature jetait dehors un pauvre garçon qui devait avoir 22 ans. L'homme s'apprêtait à frapper le jeune garçon qui était toujours à terre, mais Hermione s'interposa en se mettant entre l'homme et le garçon.

- Dégage de là petite.

- Non et je ne suis pas petite.

- Si tu ne t'en vas pas, je te frapperais en même temps que celui-ci (montrant le garçon à terre).

- Et bien, qu'est-ce que vous attendez, venez.

L'homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il s'avança vers la brune, main levé pour lui donner un coup qu'elle para avec le fourreau de son sabre puis assomma l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- Hermione, tu n'étais pas obliger de l'assommer, pauvre type. Demain matin il va se réveiller avec un mal de tête atroce.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre, il n'avait pas à vouloir frapper quelqu'un qui est à terre. (se tourne vers le garçon qui s'est relevé) comment tu t'appelles ?

- Ronald Niable, mademoiselle. Mais appelez-moi Ron. [ désolé mais je voulais à tout prix le faire rentrer dans l'Os. ]

- Et bien Ron de rien, mais je ne suis pas une demoiselle.

- Elle n'aime pas trop ce surnom.

- Bien et comment vous vous appelez ?

- Moi c'est Alex, elle June ma femme, tu as peut être entendu parlé de nous.

- Oui et toi ?

- Moi c'est Hermione Granger.

- Tu as bien dit Granger, comme Jane ?

- Oui, c'était ma mère.

- Oh et qu'est-ce que vous faîtes dans ses quartiers, j'ai entendu dire que vous cherchiez un équipage, ce n'est pas ici que vous le trouverez.

- Oui, je sais. Mais les pirates que nous avons croisés toute la soirée ne veulent pas se mettre sous les ordres d'une gamine. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me traitée de gamine, j'en ai marre moi.

- Ils te parlent comme ça parce que tu ne connais pas grand chose de la vie et surtout de la navigation en mer.

- Peut-être pas la navigation, mais de ce qui est la vie, j'ai appris surement plus de chose qu'eux mais ne les ai pas testées.

- C'est surement vrai, bon on te laisse mon garçon, mais on doit y aller.

- Attendez, est-ce qu'il vous faudrait un cuisinier sur votre navire Hermione ? [ maintenant vous comprenez pourquoi je voulais faire rentrer Ron à tout prix dans l'Os]

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- J'aimerais postuler, si s'est possible.

Les trois se regardent

- Pourquoi pas, viens avec nous tu vas nous faire à manger ce soir et on verra si tu es prit ou non.

Sur ce, ils repartirent à quatre en direction de la maison. Ron leur fit à manger et ils apprécièrent. Hermione et June firent également un plat dans lequel Ron devait trouver les aliments utilisés et si le plat était comestible. Il réussit les deux tests, même si cela était juste pour voir qui il était vraiment car il avait déjà été accepté par Hermione, le capitaine du navire.

* * *

Ailleurs, sur un navire pirate, un brun réfléchissait au meilleur moyen d'éviter sa mère. Une jeune femme brune s'avança vers lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Le garçon avait les yeux vert et les cheveux en bataille. Il portait une simple chemise vert, à moitié rentrée dans son pantalon noir. La jeune fille avait ses cheveux long attaché en une queue mi-basse avec une mèche retombant sur l'un de ses yeux noir. Elle portait un pantalon noir s'arrêtant aux chevilles pour une jambe et aux genoux pour l'autre, avec un dos nu rouge. Le jeune homme, ne connaissant qu'une personne pouvant le déranger quand il était en profonde réflexion ne dit rien, car il aimait tendrement cette jeune et jolie jeune fille.

- Pansy, qu'est-ce que tu veux.

- Rien, je venais te dire qu'on arrivait bientôt petit frère.

- Bientôt, bientôt ?

- Oui, Blaise. Dans environ 20 minutes.

- Merde, moi qui voulais échapper à maman avant, je suis mal barré.

- Oui, j'ai une idée.

- C'est quoi ? Parce que si c'est comme celle de la dernière fois où je me déguisais en fille ou autre c'est non, tu la gardes pour toi.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'essaie de t'aider au moins. Cette fois je me suis dit que tu n'avais qu'à sauter sur le pont d'un bateau qui est à coter ou dans l'eau et de nager vers la plage.

- Tu veux que je me fracasse le cou en sautant.

- Non

- (Enlace Pansy): mais vu comment tu es doué, il vaut mieux que tu restes tranquille à attendre ta chère mère.

- Tu sais que t'es cruel Théo.

- Ouais, je sais

- Pansy, comment tu peux être avec un mec aussi calme et intello que lui.

- (rigolant) : Ça j'en sais rien frangin, on en reparlera quand tu subiras la même chose.

- Hey l'intello et les frangins.

- Quoi capitaine ?

- (sourire sadique en regardant Blaise): on est arrivé.  
- NON ! Drago, t'aurais pu me dire avant, maintenant je vais me faire tuer par étouffement. Dis-moi adieu.

- Là dans tes rêves.

- Tu sais que t'es pas très gentil là frangin.

- Ouais, je sais Louis mais je peux pas m'en empêcher avec lui.

- Louis, tu sais bien que c'est pour ça qu'ils sont meilleurs amis, on se demande bien comment ils font ?

Tout le monde rit de cette petite discussion. Puis ils descendirent saluer leur famille qui les attendait en bas du navire. Là, une grande femme brune à l'opulente poitrine se jeta sur ces deux enfants en les serrant contre elle. Tout le monde souriait en voyant ce chaleureux accueil qu'ils auraient préféré ne pas avoir.

- Léa arrête, tu vas les tuer.

- Mais non Luck, ils m'ont tellement manqué ces deux là.

- Oui, mais c'est leur vie, soit déjà contente que c'est deux là soit ensemble, pas comme le premier. D'ailleurs personne ne le vu depuis un bout de temps celui-là, il est peut être mort, qu'en dis-tu ?

- J'en dis que tu as intérêts à avoir tord Luck sinon c'est mon poing dans ta gueule de vieux pervers que tu auras. Tu n'as pas honte de parler comme ça de tes enfants ?

- Non, ils sont grands pour savoir ce qu'ils veulent faire.

- On n'a pas eu de nouvelle de Michel, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il doit être en parfaite santé.

- Oui, tu as raison ma chérie. (à tout l'équipage) Bon vous n'avez qu'à venir à la maison, je vais vous faire à manger.

- je vous rejoins plus tard, j'ai quelque chose à faire avant de venir.

- Nous aussi.

- D'accord, venez quand vous leur aurez rendu visite, vous savez que notre porte vous sera toujours ouverte.

- Merci Léa, c'est gentil.

Sur ce, les trois Malefoy se dirigèrent vers le cimetière rendre visite à leur famille. Ils s'agenouillèrent devant le caveau familial et prièrent pour le salut de leur famille.

- Léa à du venir pendant notre absence, il y a des fleurs et c'est nettoyé.

- Hn. Drago, Lina vous venez.

- Ouais.

- (taquine sa cousine) : alors Lina, toujours pucelle ?

- Putain, mais laisse-moi tranquille, t'es lourd quand tu t'y met.

- Je sais, mais c'est parce que je t'aime bien cousine.

- Ouais bah moi j'aime pas ces moments. Louis, fait quelque chose s'il te plaît.

- Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

- Je sais pas tu peux l'étrangler pour moi, je suis trop petite et n'ai pas assez de force pour le faire.

- Ouais, ce serait bien, mais j'ai pas envie de me salir les doigts.

- Ok, j'ai compris tais-toi et subis, c'est ça.

- (Les deux frères souriant): tout juste.

Les trois jeunes gens continuèrent à se chamailler gentiment jusque chez les Zabini, où ils furent reçu par un Blaise et un Luck qui essayent d'éviter une pluie d'objet divers provenant d'une certaine Léa énervée que son mari et son fils ne veulent que manger des pizza et ne font qu'observer leurs revues porno.

L'équipage formé de quatorze membres, était installé autour d'une grande table et mangeait tranquillement en racontant leurs exploits et autre. Sur cette table il y avait Marie (24 ans) et son compagnon Lee (23 ans), le cousin de celui-ci Jordan (23 ans), Jack (30) et sa compagne Rine (27), Blaise(22), sa sœur Pansy (24) et le copain de celle-ci, Théo (26), son frère Léo (23), James (25) et Lilly (24) en plein mélange de salive et les trois derniers, les trois Malefoy, derniers membres de leur famille, Louis (26) l'aîné, Drago (23) le capitaine de toute la troupe et Lina (23) ou Lin leur cousine qui est l'équivalent d'une sœur pour eux.

Ils restèrent quelques jours chez Blaise et compagnie avant de ré-embarquer sur leur navire, la terreur des mers que tout le monde craignait, la lune rouge.

Dans un tout autre endroit, une jeune fille aux cheveux brun-blond accompagné d'un garçon plus grand qu'elle assez enrobé mais très gentil, marchait en direction du port de la ville de Lice où ils avaient débarqué avec Alex et June pour trouver si possible de nouveau membres pour son équipage. En marchant dans le port, ils remarquèrent que c'était jour de marcher. Arrivés à un étal étrange, ils s'arrêtèrent pour regarder la marchandise qu'offrait le vendeur. Sur une estrade, surplombant les potentiels acheteurs, une vingtaine de personnes étaient nus pieds, portant des haillons et pleuraient ou restaient fières malgré leur condition. Ces personnes allaient être vendues comme esclave pour le bonheur de leurs acheteurs. Hermione et Ron regardaient les vendeurs exhiber leur marchandise comme s'il s'agissait de vulgaires objets. La brune faillit monter sur l'estrade et tuer tous ces hommes qui déshumanisaient ces personnes, mais Ron la retint in extrémiste. Et l'esclavagiste dit:

- Et maintenant devant vos yeux ébahis, je suis fière de vous présentez ces trois jeunes personnes. Celle-ci (en montrant au public une jeune femme de 24 ans aux yeux verts et cheveux roux coiffés en couettes) est peut être fière, mais quelques coûts de bâtons et elle fera une merveilleuse servante et amante si vous le souhaitez, messieurs. Ensuite, nous avons ces deux jeunes frères qui feront exactement ce que vous leur demanderez si vous menacer leur sœur. Il ne faut pas les séparer. Alors combien messieurs dames, combien pour ce lot magnifique composé de ces trois gamins dans la force de l'âge?

-(Homme au regard très pervers) Moi je vous en donne 3000 mais que pour la gamine, les deux autres ne me serviront à rien.

- Moi je vous en donne 4000 pour le grand avec les yeux vert.

D'autres propositions dans le genre furent prononcées, mais une seule retint l'attention du vendeur, car à la voix de la personne tout le monde s'était retourné et la regardaient.

- Je vous en donne 20 000 pour les trois.

- (Ron lui chuchotant) T'es malade?

- (Hermione tout aussi bas) Non, je leur donne une chance d'être libre et unis.

- D'accord, marché conclu avec la jolie fille aux cheveux brun.

Hermione passa derrière l'estrade pour récupérer "son bien" que lui tendait l'homme en échange de l'argent. Elle marcha assez rapidement pour distancer la foule de badaud qui s'attardait sur les étalages, et qui la regardaient passer. Arrivée à l'auberge où elle avait élu domicile avec Ron, Alex et June, elle monta dans sa chambre, toujours suivit des trois "esclaves" qu'elle venait d'acheter.

- (les détachant parce qu'ils étaient attachés par une chaîne les uns aux autres) Voilà, vous pouvez prendre un bain dans la salle d'eau qui se trouve à coter, je vais vous chercher des habits.

- Pourquoi nous avoir acheter, et nous libérer ici. Nous pouvons te tuer, tu es seule et nous sommes trois.

- Je vous ai libérés parce que je répugne de voir des personnes conduit à l'état d'esclave, je vous laisse ici et vous libère. Je vous ai achetés, on va dire que j'ai plutôt acheté votre liberté.

- (Garçon aux yeux vert): que veux-tu en échange de notre liberté, parce qu'on ne peut pas dépenser son argent pour rien.

- Et bah moi si, j'ai dépensé mon argent pour vous aidez à regagner votre liberté, je ne veux rien en échange. Je vous laisse, même si vous pouvez partir quand vous le souhaiter, je ne vous retiens pas (se dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre pour sortir).

- Attend, quel est ton nom?

- Hermione Granger.

- Et bien je te remercie Hermione de nous avoir sortit de cette galère. Je me nomme Leah Maloya, et voici Fred et George, mes frères[ ici ils ne sont pas jumeau ]

- Enchanté (et s'en va).

- T'es folle pourquoi tu lui as dit nos noms, maintenant elle va nous fuir et prendre peur, parce que nous sommes recherchés pour meurtre si on ne devient pas esclave.

- Non, tu ne connais pas les Granger petit frère.

- Je ne suis pas si petit, je n'ai qu'un an de moins que toi.

- Peut-être, les Granger sont une famille qui, de mère en fille deviennent pirate et sont des sorcières, ce n'est pas elle qui irait nous dénoncer, même si elle connaît nos noms.

- Ok, mais on fait quoi nous maintenant.

- Et ben moi, je vais faire ce qu'elle a proposé.

- C'est à dire?

- Prendre un bain et me changer avec les habits qui se trouvent ici.

Hermione descendit rejoindre son trio qui la grondèrent pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle leur dit que si ça ne leur plaisait pas, ils n'avaient cas aller voir ailleurs. Ils s'offusquèrent un peu puis s'excusèrent car elle leur a dit les raisons pour lesquels elle ne voulait voir aucune personne devenir esclave (déshumanisation...).

Le lendemain, Hermione (qui avait prit une autre chambre pour dormir) sortit tôt de l'auberge pour marcher sur le port et voir la mer et les navires. Elle s'assit sur un banc et regarda le paysage. Une personne vint s'asseoir à coter d'elle après quelques minutes. Cette personne était Leah, qui avait entendu une partie de la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec les trois qui l'accompagnaient.

- Je t'ai entendu hier soir, quand tu parlais avec tes amis, tu recherches un équipage pour ton navire, c'est ça.

- Oui, pourquoi t'es intéressée?

- Ça se pourrait, moi et mes frères somment recherchés pour meurtre et pour d'autres choses, ce serait un bon moyen de se rendre utile, pour nous faire un peu oublier et aussi pour rembourser notre dette envers toi.

- Tu en as parlé avec eux ?

- Oui, ils sont d'accord pour s'embarquer avec toi et te suivre en tant que capitaine, parce qu'ils pensent que tu ferais un bon chef et moi aussi, en plus tu es gentille.

- C'est sympa de penser ça, je vous engage. On part demain pour l'île du cœur sanglant, Ron a un ami là-bas qui pourrait peut être nous compléter. Nous serons à l'embarcadère n°6 à 6h00 du matin, soyez prêt. (se lève pour partir, puis se retourne) Au fait, Alex est là pour surveiller tout le monde comme un père, June est mon second et la compagne d'Alex et Ron le cuisinier à bord, ça peut te servir ainsi qu'à tes frères.

- Bien, à demain alors.

Hermione repartis prévenir son trio que l'équipage contenait désormais 7 personnes, ils furent heureux de cette nouvelle et passèrent le reste de la journée à s'amuser. Le lendemain, Leah, Fred et George firent la connaissance de trois autres qu'ils n'avaient pas encore vus.

Deux jours passer en mer sans anicroche et ils furent débarqués sur leur île. Ron les emmena à l'opposé de la ville des pirates, de l'autre coté de l'île.

Là, il les conduisit (les 7) jusqu'à une petite maison où on pouvait entendre une jeune femme crier sur un jeune homme d'arrêter de dormir, et d'aller l'aider, que de toute façon il ne servait à rien et qu'à cause de lui, elle avait perdu son job. Ron, s'avança avec le sourire aux lèvres et frappa à la porte.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux brun la leur ouvrit. Elle sourit en voyant le garçon un peu enveloppé et appela son frère pour le prévenir qu'il avait une visite. Elle les fit entrer et retourna à sa cuisine tout en continuant à râler contre son frère. Il fit s'installer les sept personnes dans le petit salon qu'ils possédaient, lui et sa sœur. Les trois Maloya s'assirent par terre, June, Alex et Ron sur le sofa et Hermione préféra rester garçon était brun et il portait un pantalon brun, un t-shirt noir et une veste kaki par-dessus. La jeune femme qui leur avait ouvert la porte arriva et s'installa sur un fauteuil, le brun était sur un siège.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

- Et qui êtes-vous?

- Nous sommes des pirates et nous recherchons des membres pour construire un équipage.

- C'est vous le capitaine, vous avez déjà un navire?

- Non, c'est moi et oui j'ai un bâtiment.

- Comment une femme peut-elle être capitaine d'un équipage généralement constitué d'homme?

- La ferme frangin, n'oublie pas que je suis une femme et que nous sommes aussi intelligentes que les hommes.

- Ouais, je sais. galère pfff !

- Alors, le brun c'est Wayne et sa sœur aînée Mika.

- Enchantée.

- (Les deux nouveaux) De même.

- Vous avez dit que vous cherchiez des membres pour un équipage?

- Hn.

- J'aimerais en faire partie, je n'ai plus de métier à cause de se feignant et je suis une bonne cartographe et mon paresseux de frère est un très bon stratège

- D'accord, je suis pour que vous veniez. Le bateau mouille dans...

- ( Wayne qui se réveille enfin) Quoi, mais non, tu n'as pas à décider pour moi.

- La ferme, flemmard tu te tais et t'écoutes (Wayne boude comme un gamin de 5 ans)

- Je disais donc, le navire mouille dans le port de l'île du cœur sanglant.

- Mais c'est ici.

- Ouais

- Aucun navire ne peut être à toi

- Et pourquoi ça?

- Ils ont déjà tous des capitaines et des équipages

- Non, pas tous

- Ah oui, le noir, celui des Granger.

- Oui, c'est celui-ci.

- Attend, c'est quoi ton nom de famille?

- Granger.

- Nos parents étaient membres de l'équipage de ta mère.

(Hermione à Ron) Tu le savais?

- Oui, c'est en partie pour ça que je vous ai emmené ici.

(Hermione avec les autres sortant de chez les Royce): et bien à bientôt.

Ils retournèrent chez June dormir _[sa maison est très grande et peut contenir 14 personnes en fait c'est le nombre de personne qu'il va y avoir pour les équipages!_

Hermione entendait de plus en plus les exploits de Drago et ses acolytes. Elle avait hâte d'embarquer en mer car un étrange sentiment l'y appelait, comme si c'était la mer elle-même qui le faisait. Elle en parla avec June qui lui expliqua que toutes les femmes de sa famille (à Hermione) avaient ressenti ce même besoin de prendre le large pour répondre au doux appel de la grande eau. Après que June ai donné quelques explications à Hermione par rapport à « son appel de l'océan », la brune partie sur le marché en compagnie de Leah. Arrivés là-bas, elles firent quelques étales afin de trouver des étoffes pour faire de nouveaux habits, de la nourriture et d'autres pour embarquer quelques jours plus tard sur le navire noir. Au bout d'un moment, elles allèrent vers le port pour monter à bord du navire ce qu'elles avaient acheté pour le stocker. Hermione, après avoir rangé ses affaires dans sa cabine, partie s'accouder au bastingage. Leah la rejoignit peut après et elles regardèrent les passants qui faisaient des allés et retours dans le marché ou sur le port. Elles virent un petit attroupement se former au pied du bateau des Granger. Hermione, étant le capitaine descendit du bateau pour demander aux personnes de « dégager » de son emplacement car ils gênaient. Un homme de haute stature que Hermione reconnut comme l'un des capitaines pirate, s'avança vers elle afin de lui bloquer le passage.

- Dégage de là petite, ce n'est pas un jeu de venir sur ce ponton.

- Je ne joue pas et aimerais savoir ce que vous faites sur MON ponton.

- Comment ça, c'est l'emplacement du bateau des Granger, comme personne n'est venu revendiquer son appartenance à ce navire, je suis venu le prendre pour créer une flotte pour prendre possession des mers.

- Je ne pense pas que se sera possible, je ne vous laisserais pas commander mon bâtiment et encore moins y mettre un pied dessus.

- Comment ça, qui es-tu ?

- Je me nomme Hermione Granger.

- Ah, bah je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que ce bateau était le tien.

- Hn.

- Mais dis-moi, comment vas-tu faire sans équipage et sans connaissance de la mer ?

- Oh mais j'ai déjà un équipage, et ensuite, je connais très bien la mer, elle me parle comme elle le faisait avec mes ancêtres.

- (Capitaine montrant deux jeunes femmes) Ces deux filles de joies qui se sont incrustées sur mon bateau disent être de ton équipage, est-ce vrai ?

- (les regardant) Pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir ?

- Si elles sont avec toi, nous ne leur ferons rien, mais si elles ne le sont pas elles vont être misent à mort.

- Pourquoi à mort ?

- Ce sont des femmes et les femmes sont puni de mort si elles embarquent sur un navire pirate en cachant leur identité et m'ont volé.

- Pourquoi les avoir traité de fille de joie alors ?

- C'est ce qu'elles ont fait sur mon bateau après que l'un de mes hommes ne découvre qui elles étaient.

- Pour répondre à ta question, oui elles appartiennent à mon bâtiment donc si tu ne veux pas de représailles, il serait plus judicieux de ne pas les tuer.

- Oui tu as raison. Mais la prochaine fois empêche ces filles de monter sur un navire qui n'est pas le leur

- (faisant signe aux deux filles pour qu'elles la suivent) Hn, elles feront attention la prochaine fois.

Hermione remonta sur son vaisseau accompagné des deux jeunes filles. La plus grande avait les cheveux blond très foncé alors que l'autre les avait noirs. Elles étaient toutes les deux habillées de pantalon court avec par-dessus une jupe (aux genoux) et un haut noir. Kacy à la jupe rouge et le pantalon noir et Kate, c'est l'inverse. La brune les emmena sur la proue, où elle avait abandonné Leah, puis se retourna pour en savoir plus sur ces deux filles.

- C'est quoi vos noms ?

- (la fille cheveux blond-foncé dit) moi c'est Kate et elle, c'est ma sœur Kacy.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez sur ce navire ?

- Ce capitaine nous a fait monter sur son bateau pour qu'on amuse son équipage, certains d'entre eux voulaient nous emmener dans leur cabine, mais on a refusé et il nous a jetés hors du bateau sur votre ponton, mademoiselle.

- Nous sommes désolés et nous vous remercions pour nous avoir aidées.

- (un peu gênée) euh de rien.

- Vous allez faire quoi après être descendu du navire ?

- Je ne sais pas, Kate on fait quoi ?

- on va essayer de trouver un boulot, on est assez doué pour divertir les autres (chanter, danser).

( Leah à Hermione): elles pourraient peut être s'intégrer à l'équipage.

- Pourquoi pas ! Vous êtes douées en quoi à part divertir ?

- Et bien, avant nous étions mercenaires, donc nous savons nous battre, obéir aux ordres sans discuter et nous sommes assez douées en langue.

- Vous en parlez combien ?

- Plusieurs, je ne sais pas combien, on se complète et on arrive bien à interpréter les autres langues inconnues.

- (Hermione à Leah) Oui, je pense comme toi. Ça vous dit de nous rejoindre dans cet équipage ?

- (Les deux sœurs ) Oui, bien sur mais il faudrait que nous voyions le capitaine du bâtiment avant.

- (Leah avec un sourire) Vous n'avez qu'à venir avec vos affaires demain à 10h00. le capitaine vous parlera à ce moment là puisqu'il est occupé en ce moment à superviser le chargement.

- Quel chargement ?

- Nous embarquons en mer demain pour un long délai, c'est pour ça que si vous voulez venir, vous devez être présente avant 10h00 ou à 10h00 maximums sur le pont du bateau, après il sera trop tard.

- Ok, nous serons présentes.

-( Leah avec Hermione qui partent) A demain alors.

Les deux jeunes filles retournèrent chez June et annoncèrent qu'ils partiraient à onze grâce à Kate et Kacy, les deux sœurs mercenaires.

Le lendemain, ils partirent tous sur le bâtiment. À 9h30, Kate et Kacy montèrent à bord et partirent avec Leah se présenter aux autres membres de l'équipage du la lune bleue. Le mot avait circulé sur le port et dans la ville comme quoi l'héritière des Granger était présente parmi eux et qu'elle avait monté un équipage et s'apprêtait à partir en mer. Beaucoup de pirates s'étaient retrouvés sur le ponton de la brune essayant de voir le capitaine et pour les plus téméraires de monter à bord pour se mêler à l'équipage et en faire parti. Lorsque Hermione se mit près de la barre, peu de personne ne l'avait reconnue car elle portait sa cape et ses cheveux n'étaient pas lâche mais attaché en une sorte de chignon. Elle s'apprêtait à prendre la parole quand un marin la devança pour la narguer.

- Alors c'est ça la descendante des Granger, une gamine à peine sortit de l'adolescence. (à l'équipage) qu'est-ce que vous faites à vous mettre sous les ordres d'une enfant, elle ne vous conduira à rien, à part à votre perte et...

- La ferme. Cette gamine comme tu l'appelle, nous à tous aidés, nous sommes ici par notre seule volonté. En aucun cas elle nous a obligés à rentrer dans son équipage et je sais que pour nous, c'est un plaisir d'être sous son commandement

- Merci Fred. Si tu pense que je suis si nulle que ça, je t'en pris bas toi contre moi au sabre.

- Volontiers, je vais te rabaisser le clapet salle gamine.

Hermione descendit du bateau, retira sa cape qu'elle donna à June et dégaina son sabre. Le marin fit de même avec son épée. Ils croisèrent le fer pendant moins de 2min30 _[et oui, c'est très précis lol ! ]_ et le marin se retrouva au sol, la pointe du sabre de la brune contre sa gorge et son épée au loin.

- Alors, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

- Ce n'est pas toi qui aurais du prendre le commandement de ce vaisseau, c'est moi.

- ( un inconnu s'adressa au marin) Imbécile, reconnais ta défaite et soumets toi à plus fort que toi, même si c'est une fille plus petite en taille et en âge

- Qui es-tu pour me parler ainsi, et d'abord sais-tu as qui tu parles ?

- Oui, je parle à un prétentieux et je suis celui que je suis, tout simplement.

- On ne parle pas comme ça au fils unique de Robert Swan, le roi des mers.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, tu ne peux être son fils.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Cet homme était mon père et n'a jamais été le « roi » des mers.

- C'est faux, de toute façon tu es trop jeune pour commander un navire.

- La ferme, laisse-là tranquille. Elle est plus intelligente que toi et ressemble beaucoup à sa mère. Ensuite tu ne peux être le fils de Robert Swan, car son fils à les cheveux brun et non roux, n'est-ce pas madame June ?

- Oui, mais comment tu... Qui es-tu ?

- (Inconnu baissant le capuchon de sa cape) : je suis le fils aîné de Jane Granger et Robert Swan, Emmett Granger.

- Qu-quoi, c'est pas possible, (se tourne vers June) Dis-moi c'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Désolé Hermione, mais c'est la vérité. Tu as un frère de 7 ans ton aîné. Je ne savais pas que tu étais toujours en vie.

- Si, je restais juste caché, mais près d'elle au cas ou.

- Comment ça, près de moi ?

- Est-ce que tu te souviens des hommes en noir, qui te courraient après et qui t'on kidnappé ?

- Oui.

- Te souviens-tu de la personne qui t'a sortit de là ?

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Il m'a dit ne t'inquiète pas petite rose, je serais toujours là pour toi, petite sœur. Je t'aime.

- Oui, c'est ça et après tu t'es évanouie et je t'ai ramené chez Thomas. Il voulait que je reste et qu'on apprenne à ce connaître et tout, mais si je restais, tu pouvais être en danger, alors je suis repartis.

-Comment je peux savoir si c'est la vérité ?

- (Emmett en sortant un collier identique à celui que porte Hermione) Grâce à ça.

- ( Hermione en pleur et se jetant dans les bras de son frère) Je te retrouve enfin.

_[Thomas lui en avait parlé mais elle avait un peu oublié]_

Après la petite altercation et cette retrouvaille, ils montèrent tous sur le bateau pour prendre la mer, y compris Emmett qui ne voulait plus laisser sa sœur seule, sous les huées des autres pirates et des habitants qui étaient venus leur dire au-revoir. Enfin la lune bleue repartais en mer, enfin il pouvait montrer qu'il était le seul maître des océans avec à son bord un équipage fier, composé de femme et d'homme et avec un capitaine étant une femme, de plus une Granger. Après plusieurs jours en mer, on pouvait voir qu'il y avait une très bonne ambiance, Hermione avait pris de l'aplomb et on aurait pu croire qu'elle était née aux commandes d'un navire pirate. June étant son second, l'aidait à administrer toutes les tâches où dirigeait la barre avec Alex et Mika quand elle était occupée ailleurs. Alex faisait avancer le navire en dirigeant la barre, et Mika lisait les cartes pour donner les bonnes coordonnées pour qu'Alex prenne la direction choisit par Hermione. Wayne et Emmett s'entraide à trouver les meilleures stratégies pour fuir, vaincre, piller ou autre. Fred et George se relaient sur le nid de pie et se chargent de l'entretien des voiles. Ron est dans sa cuisine où il se promène et aide dès qu'il peut, c'est pareil pour Leah ,Kacy et Kate car ces deux dernières sont également les gardes du corps d'Hermione. Même si celle-ci n'en voulait pas, elles se sont assignées cette tâche. Tout le monde s'entendait bien sur le bateau, mis à part quelque querelle entre Wayne et Leah, qui a repris le rôle de Mika à frapper le pauvre jeune homme.

Au bout des semaines qui passèrent, ils firent plusieurs pillages, laissant à chaque fois les personnes en vie. Ils furent aussi coursés par le fils de l'ambassadeur, l'ambassadeur et ses troupes car ce sont des pirates, qui doivent être mis à mort selon leur loi, mais également parce que Hermione avait fuit sa maison, sa famille, son avenir avec le « magnifique » fils de l'ambassadeur qui, celui-ci l'avait reconnu parmi les personnes de l'équipage.  
Ils retournaient parfois sur l'île du cœur sanglant pour y déposer le résultat de leur pillage ou pour se reposer. Hermione, durant ces poses, partait s'isoler sur l'île des dragons où ils l'accueillaient avec joie. Là-bas, elle réfléchissait à son passé, à Thomas, Ginny, Harry et Nina, qu'elle avait abandonné sans un mot.

Pendant ce temps, l'équipe de la lune rouge faisait également entendre parler d'elle. Mais contrairement à la lune bleue, on entendait moins parler d'eux. En effet, ils essayaient d'être plus fort physiquement, moralement, de faire plus de dégâts, et de tuer le moins possible. Mais ça ne suffisait pas, le capitaine la lune bleue que tout le monde surnommait « thorn-rose », l'épine de la rose était, à ce que disait les rumeurs, un être doté d'une grande intelligence mais énormément cruel. La lune rouge était devenu un simple bateau pirate comme les autres, n'ayant plus aucune « cote ». Ils sont devenus jaloux et recherchent l'équipage de la lune bleue pour pouvoir combattre le roi des océans et ainsi reprendre leur position de leader.

Hermione et compagnie se trouvaient en mer, loin de la lune rouge. Elle avait appris plus de chose sur ses parents, et sur son frère grâce à celui-ci. Ils passaient souvent du temps ensemble pour apprendre à mieux se connaître et se raconter ce qu'il s'est passé durant leur enfance, là c'est plutôt Hermione qui l'écoutait car Emmett ayant suivit sa sœur partout où elle allait, il connaît beaucoup d'elle. Sur le pont, on entendait deux personnes se disputer, c'était notre belle amie rousse avec ce très cher brun, grâce à eux, il y avait de l'ambiance.

Sur les mers du sud, un navire de galériens combattait la fureur de la mer. La galère se faisait balader sur l'océan, et parti s'échouer sur des rochers. Elle explosa à l'impact des blocs de pierre. Tout le monde mourut sur le coup, mis à part deux jeunes hommes de 23 et 26 ans qui en réchappèrent. Les deux jeunes hommes, voyant qu'ils étaient seuls, en vie et libre s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre pour s'entraider et ils s'accrochèrent à une planche de bois qui ne s'était pas brisé à l'impact. Ils dérivèrent sur les mers pendant plusieurs jours.

Hermione et son équipage naviguaient dans les mers du sud, à la recherche d'une plante qui pourrait permettre à la brune d'éviter qu'il y ait des champignons qui se forment dans les barils d'eau douce. En passant, ils virent les dégâts qu'avait fait la mer sur le navire galérien. Il continuèrent leur voyage, jusqu'au moment où Fred sur son nid de pie vu deux hommes à la mer. L'équipage se posa sur le bastingage et regarda le radeau de fortune sur lequel les deux personnes s'étaient échouées. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être en vie, mais on ne sait jamais. Alex et George descendirent du bateau et nagèrent jusqu'à la planche. Ils s'approchèrent des deux hommes et prirent leurs poux. Pour chacun d'eux, il était très faible. Les deux hommes les prirent et ré nagèrent en direction de la lune bleue. Le reste de l'équipage monta à bord les deux anciens galériens et les allongèrent sur le pont.

Hermione les examina rapidement et les fit amener dans l'infirmerie pour qu'elle puisse les soigner. Plusieurs jours plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes se réveillèrent dans l'infirmerie. Kacy, qui les surveillait fit appeler le capitaine pour qu'il vienne les voir.

- Hermione, ils se sont réveillés.

- Merci, tu peux y aller, tu ne t'es pas reposée depuis qu'ils sont là.

- Bien, fait attention à toi.

- Bonjour messieurs, qui êtes-vous à part des galériens.

- Et toi, qui es-tu ? (lui répondit le brun)

- Je me nomme Hermione et c'est moi qui vous ai soigné, à vous.

- ( le brun commença) Je me nomme Michel Zabini.

-( le blond continua) Moi c'est Jason.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Sur la lune bleue.  
- (Jason parla) Ouais, c'est ça. Comme si on pouvait monter à bord du navire de thorn-rose comme ça, sans mourir.

- Comme vous voulez ! Mais croyez-le ou non, vous êtes sur la lune bleue.

- ( Michel lui demanda) Ah ouais, et toi tu es une infirmière ou autre chose pour les hommes de ce navire ?

- Je suis celle que je suis.

-(Jason lui dit ) Ouais, une pute quoi. Ça te dit de venir dormir avec nous ma mignonne.

- La ferme ou je vous fais jeter par-dessus bord. Je suis trop gentille, je n'aurais jamais du les faire monter ici.

- ( Michel lui dit) Tu ne peux pas nous faire jeter par-dessus bord ma mignonne, il n'y a que le capitaine qui le peut.

- Je sais.

Fred vient vers Hermione et lui demanda:

- Capitaine, George a vu des navires de la garde royale. Ils se dirigent droit sur nous, que devons-nous faire.

- Fait déployer les voiles, qu'on prenne le vent dans le dos pour leur échapper.

- Bien capitaine.

- Et dit à Alex et June de prendre la barre.

(Michel commença et Jason termina)

- Merde, c'est vous...

- .. Le capitaine.

- Hn

- Vous êtes le thorn-rose, le capitaine pirate le plus sanguinaire et le plus cruel qu'on n'ait jamais connu.

- Hey, je ne suis pas sanguinaire et cruelle.

- Ouais, on a remarqué. Les femmes ne sont jamais capitaine de navire.

- Et il n'y en a jamais sur des navires, à part les femmes de joie.

- Peut être. Mais sur la lune bleue, il y a autant de femme que d'homme.

- Quel est ton nom de famille ? lui demanda Michel

- ( Jason lui demanda) Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ?

- Pour voir si mes soupçons sont fondés.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Aucune femme n'est capitaine de navire pirate, il n'y a que des hommes. Mais il y a une certaine légende, qui n'en est pas une. Un clan de femme, qui sont également des sorcières, sont capitaines de navire pirate.

- Et qui sont-elle ?

- ( Michel regardant Hermione): les Granger, des sorcières guérisseuses.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que c'est l'une d'entre elle ? lui demanda Jason.

- Elle nous a soignés, elle est capitaine du navire sur lequel on est. Ensuite, elle a les yeux marron et les cheveux brun-blond, comme toutes les Granger. C'est bien ton nom ?

- Oui, qu'avez-vous fais pour mériter d'aller aux galères ?

- ( Jason commença) J'ai volé un riche pour payer des médicaments à ma petite sœur qui est morte aujourd'hui.

- Moi, j'ai tué des personnes pour protéger mon frère et ma sœur, ainsi que volé pour les nourrir quand mes parents n'avaient pas d'argent et qu'ils devaient travailler pour nous. Ensuite, je suis parti pour les protéger et la garde m'a rattrapé.

- Hn, ça vous dit de devenir membre de mon équipage ?

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu de nous ? ( Jason lui demanda)

- Pour avoir un équipage complet, il faut environ quatorze personnes, nous ne sommes que douze.

- ( Michel lui demanda) Pourquoi ne pas être aller dans les pubs, bars et autres trous à rats où se cachent les pirates ?

- J'y suis allée, mais aucun d'entre eux ne veulent se mettre sous les ordres d'une gamine.

- Pourquoi ? lui demanda Michel.

- D'après eux je suis trop jeune et inexpérimentée.

- ( Jason lui dit) Peut-être qu'ils ont raisons.

Kate vient et demanda à Hermione.

- Capitaine, nous avons réussi à semer les navires de la garde. Où devons-nous faire escale ?

- A l'île des dragons, il faut que j'aille voir un ami et vous pourrez aller vous reposer chez June si vous en avez envie.

- Bien, je vais leur dire. Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux ?

- Je vois ça avec eux et je te tiens au courant.

- C'est qui ? lui demanda Michel.

- Kate, une femme et un mercenaire, la fille de tout à l'heure quand vous vous êtes réveillés s'était Kacy, sa sœur et le gars qui est venu Fred.

- Que vas-tu faire de nous ?

- Vous déposez sur l'île du cœur sanglant.

- ( Michel lui dit) Tu as parlé de l'île des dragons, personne ne peut y aller.

- Hn, moi j'y vais. Je suis amie avec eux.

- Sur le cœur sanglant, que va-t-on faire ?

- Ce que vous voulez, mais réfléchissez à ce que je vous ai proposé, de devenir membre de mon équipage.

- Moi j'accepte, dit Michel.

- Quoi, mais attend, c'est une gamine.

- Pas totalement, j'ai 19 ans.

- (Michel ironique) Attend, elle a 19 ans, (sérieux) tu as vu comment elle a dirigé son navire tout à l'heure, comment ils l'ont écouté et comment on les a distancés, elle est peut être une gamine, mais elle a le mérite d'être aimée de l'océan et de son équipage. Moi je reste après si tu veux, même le capitaine de la lune rouge n'a pas la même réputation qu'elle.

- Tu m'as convaincu, je reste aussi.

- (Hermione avec un sourire aux lèvres) Et bien bienvenu à bord, l'équipage se présentera à vous et vous n'aurez qu'à aller voir June pour avoir une cabine pour dormir. Il y a assez de place pour que chaque personne aient une cabine. Ensuite, quand vous n'êtes pas sur la lune bleue , ne m'appelez pas capitaine, mais Hermione et si on se fait aborder ou autre, il faut faire croire que le capitaine est Alex ou June et le second est l'un ou l'autre.

- Pourquoi ? lui demanda Michel.

- Protection, et c'est marrant de voir leur tête quand ils devinent qu'on leur a menti et qu'en faites le capitaine est plus jeune qu'eux.

Mika vint et lui demanda.

- Hermione, on est arrivé, on te dépose et tu te débrouilles pour rentrer ou on repasse te chercher ?

- Je rentrerais seule Mika. Fais attention que Leah ne tue pas ton frère.

- T'inquiète, prend soin de toi.

- C'était Mika, la cartographe. Moi je descends là vous vous n'avez qu'à monter sur le pont et allez voir June, c'est mon second.

- Ok.

Hermione part dans sa cabine, prend son sac avec deux trois habits et un peu de nourriture. Puis se dirige vers le pont. Arrivé là, tout l'équipage l'attend pour lui dire au revoir. Elle leur fait signe et regarde par-dessus bord. Leah lui montre la chaloupe qui la conduit à l'île, mais elle préfère sauter du pont et de nager jusqu'à l'île. Elle se met donc debout sur le bastingage et se jette dans le vide pour plonger. Arrivé dans l'eau, elle remonte et sens quelque chose se mettre sous ses jambes. La chose la soulève pour qu'elle remonte la surface plus rapidement. Puis, une tête de dragon apparaît avec Hermione au-dessus de lui. Tout le monde dans le navire applaudissait le dragon et Hermione, et ils se dirigèrent chacun vers leur destination.

Hermione et son ami dragon volèrent vers l'île des reptiles. Là, elle se reposa mieux que si elle avait été entourée d'humain. Au moins, là elle ne se prenait pas la tête avec d'autres personnes qui la prenaient pour une gamine.

Quant à la lune rouge, il était recherché par la garde royale. Ils étaient recherchés car les équipages de la lune rouge et la lune bleue, sont deux symboles de liberté. Le gouverneur et son fils haïssent les pirates et veulent contrôler les océans et les hommes de l'indépendance. Pour se protéger, le navire a accosté sur une île. Ils débarquèrent et cachèrent à la vue des hommes du gouverneur le bateau. Ils descendirent du navire un par un et se séparèrent pour se cacher sur la plage et dans la forêt environnante. Drago, Blaise, Louis, Lina, Pansy et Théo partirent dans la forêt et les autres par d'autres endroits. Ils s'étaient dit qu'ils se retrouveraient trois jours plus tard au bateau pour reprendre la mer, mais pendant ce temps ils devaient se fondre dans la nature. Le groupe du capitaine de la lune rouge courait, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt.

- Drago, je pense qu'on peut arrêter de courir.

- Ouais, j'en peux plus, et Pansy aussi.

- Putain, les filles vous faites chier à ne pas pouvoir courir.

- Drago, t'es peut être capitaine mais n'essaye pas de les abandonner derrière.

- C'était pas mon attention.

- Grrrrr.

- Blaise, Théo arrêter de me faire peur c'est pas drôle.

- Mais c'est pas nous

- Grrrrr

- Drago arrête.

- Arrêter quoi, j'ai rien fait.

- Mais c'est qui, qui fait « grrrr » alors ?

- C'est pas nous.

- Je sais pas ce que c'est, mais on devrait se remettre à courir.

- Ouais, je pense que c'est une bonne idée.

Tout le monde se remit à courir et ils s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière au bord de la forêt. Ils montèrent dans les arbres car ils sentaient une sorte de tremblement. De leur perchoir, ils virent passer un gros lézard à crête dorsale ou avec des épines et avec des ailes. Ils se regardent avec des grands yeux.

- Drago, c'est où qu'on a abordé là

- J'en sais trop rien, Louis, Lina on est où ?

- Près de l'île du cœur sanglant, mais en ce moment elle est cachée par le brouillard, c'est pour ça qu'on n'a pas pu y poser ancre.

- Là, on est sur une île à coter, l'île des dragons.

- Putain, on va se faire bouffer.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, personne ne peut accéder à cette île, en tout cas personne n'en repart vivant.

- Ouais, bah on va rester dans ces arbres pendant un moment après on va essayer de trouver l'autre coter de l'île.

- Ok

Ils restèrent planqué dans leur arbre pendant toute l'après-midi. En début de soirée, ils descendirent de leur perchoir et marchèrent tout droit pour se rendre à l'opposé de l'île. Arrivés près de la plage, ils virent pleins de dragons dormirent sur le sable ou dans les arbres. Certains dragon les poussèrent à les emmener vers un autre. Cet autre dragon est semble jeune et est noir et rouge, portant une drôle de marque sur son flanc. Ils restèrent là, sans bouger face à ce reptile.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- C'est qui, qui parle ?

- Pff, vous les humains vous êtes tous pareils. Réfléchi jeune capitaine de la lune rouge.

- C'est au quel dragon ?

- (Dragon noir, en grognant): à moi. Alors, qui êtes-vous et que faîtes-vous sur notre île ?

- Je suis Drago Malefoy, le capitaine du vaisseau qui est sur votre plage, mais de l'autre coté de l'île. Les autres sont Louis, Lina, Blaise, Pansy et Théo. Nous sommes ici pour échapper à la flotte royale.

- D'accord, vous pouvez rester ici pour ce soir, mais vous devez repartir pour demain. Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici, vous dormirez donc là où vous êtes, sur cette plage.

- Entouré de vous ?

- Oui

- T'inquiète grande sœur y a Théo et moi pour te protéger.

- Une dernière chose, pendant la nuit, resté ici, ne vous amusez pas à vous balader, ce serait dangereux pour vous.

- Bien

Ils s'assirent tous en boucle, mangèrent ce qu'ils avaient dans leur sac et s'endormir les uns autour des autres, se protégeant des reptiles. Drago n'arrivait pas à dormir et regardait les étoiles. Soudain, il entendit un bruit de pas, pas loin de lui. Il se releva et vit une ombre se diriger entre les dragons endormis. Il se leva et suivit la personne. La personne marchait rapidement et il avait du mal à la suivre. À un moment, elle sortit du couvert des arbres_ [ils étaient ré rentré dans la forêt] _et s'avança vers un lagon. Elle se déshabilla et plongea dans l'étendue d'eau. Drago resta à l'orée des arbres, admirant la fine silhouette de la jeune femme qui se trouvait face à lui. Il n'avait jamais vu de corps aussi bien fait. Il aimerait s'approcher d'elle mais ne savait pas comment elle était venue ici, surtout comment elle avait fait pour passer entre les dragons sans les réveiller. Il ne bougeait pas, continuant à admirer la silhouette. Mais la lune elle continuait sa course et la jeune femme l'avait remarqué grâce au clair de lune qui étirait son ombre.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Et toi ?

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- (Drago avec un sourire en coin) Et toi ?

- Si tu ne réponds pas au question, je peux toujours demander aux dragons de m'aider.

- Bon, je m'appel Drago Malefoy, et je suis ici car les vaisseaux de l'ambassadeur ou de la garde, je sais pas si tu connais, ont décidé de me prendre en chasse, moi et mon équipage.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ce que tu faisais sur l'île, mais pourquoi tu es là, devant moi ? (toujours dans l'eau).

- Je ne dormais pas et t'ai entendu marcher, j'étais curieux et t'ai suivi.

- Hn, et bien viens te baigner, je ne vais pas te manger.

Il se mit à marcher vers le lagon, entra dans l'eau et plongea. _[Il était torse nu et pieds nus]_ Il refit surface en face de la jeune femme, pour essayer de la déstabiliser.

- Et toi, qui es-tu ?

- Hermione

- Hn, Hermione. Joli nom et que fais-tu ici ?

- Je viens me reposer. Les dragons m'acceptent parmi eux, j'en profite pour venir les voir dès que je peux et les soigner s'ils en ont besoin.

- Ou vis-tu ?

- Partout et nul part.

Drago l'avait pris par la taille et ils étaient très proche l'un de l'autre. Ils parlaient de plus en plus bas, puis s'embrassèrent comme deux amants se retrouvant après plusieurs années de séparation. Le soleil se levant, Hermione replongea et sortit du lagon, laissant Drago en plan dans l'eau. Elle marcha vers la lisière de la forêt, se retourna et lui dit « à une autre fois, peut être » et s'enfonça dans les bois. Lui sortit également du lagon et retourna vers les autres. Puis, ils retournèrent vers leur bateau, retrouvèrent les autres membres de l'équipage et embarquèrent sur la lune bleue.

Hermione vola d'une île à l'autre comme la dernière fois, c'est-à-dire, à dos de dragon. Arrivé sur l'île du cœur sanglant, elle se dirigea vers son bâtiment voir si tout allait bien. Au port, un nouveau navire mouillait près des autres. Il était noir et portait des nuages rouges sur la coque. Elle monta sur son navire et partit voir si quelqu'un était présent ou s'ils l'avaient tous quittés. Elle trouva Michel et Mika en pleine discussion, sur la dunette. Elle les rejoint et entre dans la discussion en les faisant sursauter car ils ne l'avaient pas entendu.

- Salut les amoureux.

- Non pas amoureux.

- Ouais, et moi j'ai les cheveux verts.

- Si tu veux. lui dit Mika.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici gamine, je croyais que tu étais sur ton île.

- ( Hermione contente) Ouais, bah vous me manquiez alors je suis revenue, content ?

- Non, t'aurais pu y rester. lui dit Michel.

- ( Hermione pas contente) T'es pas gentil. Je te boude si c'est comme ça.

- Et ça a 19 ans, dit Michel.

- Fais gaffe, je reste quand même capitaine de la lune bleue.

- ( Mika prend Hermione dans ses bras) Mais arrête de t'inquiéter, on te taquine.

- Ouais bah c'est pas drôle.

- Moi j'aime bien. lui dit Michel

- (Hermione lui tirant la langue, se détache des bras de Mika et s'approche du bord) Vous savez c'est qui ce navire ?

- Non, aucune idée.

- Je crois que c'est la lune rouge.

- La lune rouge, si le gouverneur vient ici, il sera heureux. Il aura sous la main les deux vaisseaux qu'il recherche. Sinon, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas avec les autres ?

- J'en avais marre du bruit, Alex et June se sont enfermés pour être tranquille et Kacy et Jason se bécote dans leur coin.

- Jalouse ?

- Non, c'est pas lui.

- Alors c'est (coup d'œil et de tête discrets en direction de Michel) lui ?

- Hn

- Ouais, je suis trop forte. Et toi Michel, pourquoi t'es pas avec les autres ?

- Leah et Wayne ne font que s'engueuler j'en ai marre.

- Ouais, faudrait qu'ils s'avouent enfin qu'ils s'attirent.

- Hn, et sinon je n'allais pas laisser Mika toute seule sur le bateau.

- Mouais, c'est ça c'est plutôt pour en profiter.

- (Michel rouge) Absolument pas.

- ( Hermione descendant du navire) Bonne journée les tourtereaux, protéger vous et ne faites pas trop de bruit.

- (Les deux super rouge) HERMIONE .

Hermione descend de son bâtiment en riant et se dirige vers les autres. Arrivé devant la maison, la brune entendait les cries de Leah sur Wayne. Elle entra dans la maison et suivit les hurlements pour trouver les personnes. Elle arriva dans le jardin. Tout le monde était présent, mis à part les deux qui sont restés sur le navire.

- Hermione, comment ça va ?

- Bien, merci. Je vois que tout le monde va également bien, (montrant la tumultueuse rousse et son ami brun) surtout Leah.

- Tiens un revenant, c'était bien avec les lézards ? lui demanda Leah

- Dragons, pas lézards et oui c'était bien. J'ai aperçu l'équipage d'un certain Drago Malefoy et le navire de la lune rouge est amarré au port.

- Petite sœur, tu as bien dit la lune rouge ?

- Hn. On a pas intérêt à ce que l'ambassadeur se pointe ici.

- Il jubilerait, lui dit Emmett.

- Mais il devrait demander à tout le monde qui est qui et là, il perdrait énormément de temps, (Kacy.)

- Pas énormément, des pirates ont été refusés sur la lune bleue et la lune rouge ils vendraient le renseignement rapidement, leur informa Alex.

- Mais ils ne savent pas qui est exactement le capitaine, ( Jason.)

- Oui, c'est là notre seule chance de pouvoir rester libre, ( George)

- Comment ? ( Kacy)

- Hermione peut se faufiler n'importe où, fuir sur le vaisseau, fuir sur l'île des dragons ou venir nous aider si on est en difficulté ou emprisonner, en se déguisant bien sur !

- Ouais, ça vous dit des vacances ?

- Hermione, tu vas bien ? ( June)

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- D'habitude, tu refuses toute vacance ou séjour de repos. ( Kate)

- Hn, mais là je vois que tout le monde a besoin de vacance. Surtout qu'il y a des couples qui pourraient se former ou qui voudraient se retrouver.

- Se former, comme qui ? ( Wayne)

- Tiens, y en a un qui se réveille (tout le monde rigole)( Ron)

- Ta sœur et Michel, toi et Leah et Kacy avec Jason.

- Comment tu sais ? ( Kacy)

- Vous vous dévorez du regard des que vous pouvez. ( Hermione)

- Elle a deviné. Emmett, t'es sur que son pouvoir c'est de guérir et pas de lire les sentiments. ( Jason)

- Oui, je suis sur que c'est guérir.

- Et moi et ce flemmard, comment. C'est impossible. ( Leah)

- La haine est le plus court chemin qui conduit à l'amour. ( Ron)

- Attention, Ron nous sort sa philosophie. ( Fred)

Tout le monde rigole.

- Alors, ça vous dit ces vacances. ( Hermione)

- (Les autres unanime) Ouais.

- Et bien, au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair. Bah, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez. Je veux juste vous voir dans deux semaines, frais et dispo sur la lune bleue.

( Les autres ) Ouais.

Ils se séparèrent tous. Les couples formés ou en train de se former vont ensemble. Les gars restent ensemble. Hermione décide d'aller s'amuser et part en boîte de nuit avec Kate.

Le soir, les filles se préparent, Kate mis une mini jupe noire et un corset rouge. Hermione quant à elle, prit aussi une jupe noire mais plus longue que celle de son amie car elle s'arrête aux genoux et comporte une fente sur le coté de la cuisse gauche et un haut rose pale à fine bretelle avec un décolleté plongeant.

Arrivé en boîte, toutes les personnes présentes les regardaient passer en chuchotant. Elles allèrent s'asseoir à une table et commandèrent deux boissons. Après qu'elles aient fini leur verre, elles allèrent sur la piste de danse pour s'éclater. Les hommes les dévoraient des yeux car elles étaient deux belles jeunes filles qui étaient en train de se trémousser devant eux, ce qui animait leurs instincts primitifs. Des hommes plus entreprenant que d'autres s'approchèrent et accompagnèrent les jeunes filles dans leur chorégraphie. Les danses étaient souvent collé-serré. Les hommes en étaient tout émoustillés. Certains d'entre eux devinrent trop entreprenant avec nos deux pirates. Ces hommes laissaient traîner leur mains sur les cuisses, leur prodiguait des caresses ou autres qu'elles n'appréciaient pas le moins du monde. Elles se rebellaient en donnant des coups de mains, de coude ou de genoux, mais ça ne marchait pas. Ils les prenaient pour des péripatéticiennes. _(mot savant pour signifier prostituées) _Finalement, pour en finir avec ces hommes, elles sortirent de la salle de danse pour se rafraîchir et « fuir » les hommes trop encombrant. Elles allèrent dans un couloir qui conduisait aux toilettes et se firent bloquer par des hommes qui les avaient suivit pour atténuer leurs pulsions.

- Mione, je pense qu'on aurait du prendre nos sabres.

- Ouais, ou Emmett et les autres. Là on va être dans la merde.

- Alors mes jolies, on est partie se faire belle pour nous satisfaire ?( homme 1)

- Vous allez pouvoir venir avec nous s'amuser. ( homme 2)

- Non, je pense pas qu'on va pouvoir venir s'amuser, voyez-vous nous sommes attendue et déjà en retard.( Hermione )

- C'est dommage, mais on va d'abord jouer et après vous partirez. ( homme 1)

- Et merde, t'as pas une autre idée. ( Kate)

- Non et toi ?

- Pareil. On aurait vraiment du venir avec ton frère et les autres mecs, on aurait été plus en sécurité.

- Hn, je vais me faire tuer par June, Leah et surtout par Emmett.

- Et moi par Kacy

Les deux hommes s'approchaient de plus en plus vers les deux femmes pour se les accaparer. Deux autres hommes arrivèrent et Hermione et Kate pensaient qu'elles étaient finalement perdues car à deux contre deux, elles auraient pu se battre et réussir à s'échapper, mais à quatre contre deux, elles n'avaient aucune chance. Les deux nouveaux hommes s'avancèrent vers eux et s'arrêtèrent.

- on peut participer ? ( homme 3)

- Si ça ne dérange pas bien sur. Sinon, vous pouvez tout aussi bien partager ? ( homme 4)

- Ouais, participer c'est mieux que partager. ( homme 1)

- C'est mieux de se les faire à quatre, on va les faire gueuler ces salopes.( Homme 1)

- ( Hermione très énervée) Nous ne sommes pas des salopes.

- Alors, t'es quoi? ( homme 1)

- Quelqu'un de plus important que toi! ( Hermione)

- C'est ça, je m'occupe d'elle. ( homme 1)

- Tu partages ? ( homme 3)

- Ok. Vous deux, partagé l'autre. ( homme 1)

L'homme 1 et 3 s'approchèrent d'Hermione et les numéros 2 et 4 de Kate. Le 1 et le 2 s'approchèrent trop près et ne remarquèrent pas les deux autres hommes qui leur firent un croche-patte et leur donnèrent un coup de coude dans le dos, ce qui les assomma car ils s'écroulèrent au sol. Puis, les deux nouveaux s'approchèrent des de jeunes femmes en leur parlant.

- Ça va, ils ne vous on rien fait ?( homme 3)

- Oui, ça va. Merci. ( Kate)

- Pour une fois, on est arrivé à temps. ( homme 4)

- Ouais. Dis ta copine (montrant Hermione) elle ne sait pas parler. ( homme 3)

- Si, mais pourquoi vous parlerai-je ?( Hermione)

- On vous à sauver. La moindre des choses serait de nous remercier. ( homme 3)

- Hn ( Hermione)

- Tiens, c'est un double de toi Drago. ( homme 4)

- La ferme Louis. Bon, c'est pas qu'on est pressé mais Lina va s'énerver si on reste trop longtemps.

- Bon, bah au revoir.( Louis)

- Hn, à plus. ( Drago)

- D'où venez-vous ? ( Hermione)

- Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? ( Drago)

- Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici. ( Hermione)

- Nous sommes des pirates, petite et nous pouvons te tuer comme bon nous semble . ( Drago)

- Ouais, je crois pas que tu pourras me tuer et je ne suis pas PETITE. Ensuite, je n'ai absolument pas peur, toutes les personnes présentes sur l'île du cœur sanglant ou la plupart en tout cas sont des pirates. ( Hermione)

- Drago t'es chiant. On appartient à l'équipage de la lune rouge, ça te va ? ( Louis )

- ( Kate sourit) Oui, nous aussi on s'en va. Tu viens Mione, on doit trouver les autres.

Les deux filles se dépêchèrent de retrouver tous les autres. Manque de chance, aucun des membres de l'équipage n'étaient ensemble. Elles arrivèrent chez June et Alex et laissèrent un mot pour les autres qui passeront. Kate partie chez Mika y déposer un autre mot au cas où quelqu'un passerait par-là et Hermione retourna au port, monta dans son navire pour tenir compagnie à Emmett et Ron qui voulait le garder et dormir dans sa cabine. Le lendemain, Emmett vint réveiller sa sœur parce qu'il était tard. Elle se leva et rejoignit le pont habillé légèrement, une simple robe fine blanche qui volait avec le vent. Elle monta sur la dunette pour observer la mer. Une conversation entre frère et sœur débuta.

- Ça te manque tant que ça de ne pas naviguer.

- Hn. Mais les autres ne sont pas comme moi et si je veux qu'on reste tous ensemble, ils leurs faux des vacances et du repos. Ce qu'ils n'ont pas en mer

- Oui. Et sinon capitaine, que s'est-il passé avec les dragons ?

- Rien, pourquoi ?

- Tu sais pas mentir alors arrêtes. Ensuite, tu fuis les habitants de l'île et tu rigoles moins.

- Bah, en fait il s'est passé plusieurs choses.

- J'ai tout mon temps.

- J'ai assisté à la naissance d'un dragonneau, c'était trop mignon.

- C'est bien ça, et il y a quoi d'autre pour que tu ne sois pas heureuse ?

- Il y a un équipage qui c'est posé sur l'île. Les dragons ne les ont pas spécialement virés, mais ils ne les ont pas chassés non plus. Ils les ont forcés à quitter l'île le lendemain, mais quand même.

- Et, il s'est passé quoi d'autre.

- J'étais avec les dragons, surtout avec le petit et je suis allée me baigner dans le lagon. Mais, l'un des pirates m'a vu et m'a suivi. Je l'ai invité à venir se baigner avec moi et on a parlé. Après on s'est embrassé. Quand je suis sortie de ma transe, j'ai pris mes affaires et je suis rentrée.

- Et ben, c'est pas un drame, tu ne le verras plus de toute façon.

- Ouais, c'est ce que je pensais. Mais ce gars je les revu en boîte hier soir et c'est lui, je pense qui m'a donné le mot de June. Il s'appelle Drago Malefoy et est capitaine de la lune rouge.

- Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?

- L'ambassadeur et ses troupes étaient à leur trousse. Ils se sont caché sur l'île des dragons et après sont venus ici car l'île est souvent cachée dans le brouillard.

- Mais quand il se lèvera, on sera tous à la merci de cet homme.

- Hn, c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à tous le monde de revenir pour qu'on prenne une décision tous ensemble.

- Hn, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont tous là.

- T'aurais pas pu me le dire avant.!

- Je ne savais pas pourquoi, c'est pour ça que je te le dis maintenant.

Ils descendirent tout les deux de la dunette pour aller sur le pont supérieur. Tout le monde était présent, comme l'avait dis Emmett et comme elle le voulait.

- Merci d'avoir répondu à mon appel, je vais devoir écourter nos vacances. ( Hermione)

- Pourquoi ? Moi j'étais bien, je pouvais dormir tant que je voulais. ( Wayne)

- l'ambassadeur et ses troupes savent que la lune rouge se cache près d'ici et cet homme veut également nous voir mort ou en prison. ( Hermione)

- Ouais, et son fils veut t'épouser [_cf : chapitre 1]( _Emmett_)_

- Me rappelle pas ça s'il te plait. ( Hermione)

- Pourquoi, c'est peut être une bonne histoire. ( Leah)

- Non pas du tout. ( Hermione)

- Tu connais Albert York ?( Emmett)

- Bien sur, qui ne le connaît pas ! ( Leah)

- Bah moi, je ne le connais pas. ( George)

- Normal, t'es un mec. Ce type est connu par sa richesse, mais surtout pour son extrême laideur et pour le nombre de refus catégorique de demande en mariage qu'il a fait. ( Kacy)

- Emmett, pourquoi tu nous parles de lui ? ( Kate)

- Albert York est le fils de Erwan, l'ambassadeur. ( Emmett)

- Attend, tu veux dire que l'homme qui veut tuer Hermione, qui l'a fait fuir sa maison et ses anciens amis et qui veut l'épouser est Albert. ( Leah)

- Oui, c'est lui. donc, ce n'est pas une bonne histoire. ( Hermione)

- C'est clair, c'est plutôt une histoire ( Mika)

- D'horreur ( Michel)

- Tiens les amoureux finissent les phrases de l'autre, comme c'est mignon. ( Hermione)

- Mione, mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde de temps en temps. ( Emmett)

- Hn, mais ça me regarde.(voyant les yeux noir de son frère et des deux autres, change de sujet) Bon, on fait quoi par rapport à cette histoire ? ( Hermione )

- Je pense qu'on devrait partir de cette île et aller se réfugier dans une autre pendant un petit moment. ( Jason)

- Je pense aussi qu'on devrait se faire oublier quelque temps.( Ron)

- Je suis d'accord avec eux, June aussi on en a déjà parlé, et toi Hermione, t'es le capitaine, c'est à toi de décider. ( Alex)

- On va sur une autre île, je ne veux pas qu'on se fasse prendre. Je ne veux surtout pas que certaines personnes re-subissent ce qu'ils ont déjà vécu. ( Hermione)

- Comme quoi ? ( Wayne)

- La fuite, le mensonge, l'esclavage, la prostitution, les galères, se faire maltraiter et battre entre autre, peut être que toi tu n'as jamais subit l'un de ces traitements mais plusieurs ici l'ont subit et non pas envie que ça recommence. ( Hermione)

- Bien, allez chercher vos affaires en vitesse, on embarque quand capitaine ? ( June)

- Quand il fera nuit, je ne veux pas que l'ambassadeur nous pourchasse. ( Hermione)

- Bien on se retrouve donc ici dans une heure pour tout préparer et partir. ( Michel)

- (Les autres ) Hn.

Sur ce, ils descendirent tous du navire, à part Hermione et Emmett qui ont tout dessus. Emmett parti quand même diriger la cargaison de nourriture et d'eau, qu'ils avaient commandés. Hermione partis se changer, jupe avec fente coter gauche et haut une manche laissant voir le nombril le tout étant noir en se dégradant vers le rouge en bas de la jupe. Elle portait également son sabre sur ses fesses. Ensuite, elle remonta sur la dunette et s'accouda sur le bastingage. Beaucoup de monde s'était assemblé autour de la lune bleue car ils étaient attirés par le remue-ménage qu'il se passait sur le ponton. Les badauds essayaient de distinguer la silhouette d'Hermione et tentaient de découvrir l'identité et le rôle de la personne sur le navire.

Certains voulaient monter sur le navire, mais il n'y avait aucune passerelle ou échelle pour y accéder. Quelques temps plus tard, les membres de l'équipage retournaient au bateau. Les passants arrêtaient Alex et June, leur posant des questions pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

- Alex, pourquoi tout le monde est ici ? ( passant 1)

- Nous repartons. ( Alex)

- Pourquoi ? ( Passant 2)

- L'ambassadeur est proche de l'île pour intercepter les équipages de la lune rouge et la lune bleue. ( Alex)

- Pourquoi vous, vous partez et pas les autres. Ce n'est pas leur port d'attache alors que vous si. ( Passant 3)

- C'est la décision de l'équipage et du capitaine. (June)

- Mais pourquoi? ( passant 3)

- Il faut bien que l'un de nous s'en aille pour que l'ambassadeur ne nous attrape pas, ni l'un ni l'autre. (Kacy)

- C'est qui la personne sur le pont là haut ? ( passant 2)

- Le capitaine de la lune bleue. ( June )

- Mais ce n'est pas vous ou Alex le capitaine ? ( passant 1)

- Non, Alex tiens la barre et moi je suis le second. ( June)

- C'est qui, on le connaît ? ( Passant 3)

- C'est une jeune femme que vous avez surement croisé. ( Alex)

- Une femme, mais c'est impossible. Aucune femme ne peut être capitaine pirate sous peine de mort. ( passant 4)

- Et bien essayer de la tuer, et vous aurez tout l'équipage sur le dos. ( Kate)

- On s'est tous attacher à la petite. ( Jason)

- La ferme elle va t'entendre. (Emmett )

- JE NE SUIS PAS PETITE, JASON TU VAS MORFLER ! ( Hermione)

- (tout le monde rigole) Raté, elle t'a entendu. ( Ron)

Passant 1 : quel est son nom ? ( Passant 1)

- Thorn-rose. ( Leah)

- (surpris que ce soit une femme) L'épine de la rose, capitaine de la lune bleue. REVENEZ VITE CAPITAINE, VOUS ALLEZ NOUS MANQUER. ( passant 2)

- MERCI À VOUS, ET À BIENTÔT. BON VOUS, VOUS BOUGEZ VOTRE CUL OU JE PARS SANS VOUS. ( Hermione)

- Et comment tu vas faire ? ( Emmett)

- ROHH LA FERME GRAND FRÈRE. ( Hermione)

Tout le monde rigolait et était heureux d'avoir enfin entre aperçu le capitaine qu'on prétendait sanguinaire. Peu après, la lune bleue partait en mer, suivit des yeux par les personnes présentes sur l'île.

Louis et Drago, en rentrant de leur soirée où ils avaient sauvé deux « jouvencelles en détresse », se firent engueuler par Lina car ils l'avaient laissé seule. Quelques jours plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous sur le port car ils avaient entendu parler des membres de la lune bleue qui appareillaient. Ils écoutaient la conversation qu'il y avait entre les membres de l'équipage, les passants et le capitaine.

- (à Drago) T'as vu, il y a l'une des filles qu'on a aidé la dernière fois. ( Louis)

- Hn

- En tout cas, s'il parte s'est à cause de nous. ( Lina)

- Mais non, c'est pas pour ça. ( Lee)

- T'es con ou quoi, s'ils partent c'est parce qu'on a emmené l'ambassadeur au porte de leur île. ( Louis)

- Ils s'en vont pour nous sauver et pour sauver les habitants d'ici qu'ils soient pirates ou non. ( Pansy)

- Pourquoi ils font ça ? ( Blaise)

- Parce qu'ils sont tarés, surtout leur capitaine. ( Marie)

- Vous avez entendu, c'est une femme qui les dirige tous. ( Lina

- Je les pleins, ça doit pas être bien. ( James)

- Tu rêves, ça doit être trop coule, les hommes du navire peuvent se taper toutes les meufs qu'ils veulent. Ça doit être la fête tous les jours ( Léo)

- La ferme, petit. T'as pas entendu ce qu'ils ont dit, ils se sont attachés à elle, ils n'iront pas la baiser, surtout que son frère est avec elle. (Lilly)

- Clair. En plus, elle doit être plus jeune que certains d'entre eux, mais pas de tous vu qu'ils l'appellent petite. ( Jordan)

- Hn. Venez, on s'en va. ( Drago)

- On te suit. ( Blaise et Pansy)

- Ah bon, c'est bizarre. ( Lina)

- De quoi? ( Théo )

- Et bien pour une fois qu'ils sont d'accord sur un sujet commun et qu'ils suivent un ordre sans rechigner, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? ( Lina)

- J'ai vu un homme brun dans le lot des membres de l'équipage. ( Blaise)

- C'est pas parce que quelqu'un est brun, qu'il est votre frère. Ne vous faîtes pas trop d'espoir, il est surement mort. Même vos parents ne croient plus d'un retour de Michel . ( Drago)

- Peut-être Drago, mais laisse-nous espérer . ( Pansy)

- Hn. Dans deux heures, on se tire. ( Drago)

Sur ce, les membres de la lune rouge prirent également la mer. Mais au bout d'une journée, ils se firent prendre en chasse par des vaisseaux de la flotte de l'ambassadeur. Ceux-ci les pourchassèrent pendant plusieurs heures et au bout de ce moment, il y eut une confrontation. Les vaisseaux ennemis tirèrent une slave de canon, et la lune rouge en enchaîna également pour se défendre. Au bout d'un certain temps, la flotte ennemis réussit à couler le vaisseau de la lune rouge. Ils s'apprêtaient à mettre des chaloupes à la mer pour récupérer les survivants et ainsi faire taire le sentiment de liberté naissant dans la tête de tous les marins, qu'ils soient pirates ou non. Au même moment, un vaisseau noir avec sur la proue une rose avec sa tige consistant en une lame d'épée auquel un serpent s'enroulait autour apparut pour sauver les pirates. On entendait des cris de colères et comme des rugissements. Quand le navire se mit entre les naufragés et les marins de l'ambassadeur, la houle se fit plus forte du coté des ennemis et baissa là où se trouvaient les rescapés, comme si une île les séparait. _[pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, il y a des vagues d'un coté et pas de l'autre]_Une échelle est descendue du coté des naufragés pour qu'ils montent sur le navire qui était venu les sauver.

- Bienvenu à bord de la, lune bleue membres de la lune rouge.

- June, mais pourquoi êtes-vous là ? ( Drago)

- Bah on vous sauve, ordre du capitaine. Si vous avez des blessés, qu'ils lèvent la main et on les emmènera se faire soigner.

Quelques mains se levèrent et des membres de l'équipage qui n'étaient pas occupé les emmena à l'infirmerie voir Hermione.

- Hermione, voilà, il y a trois blessés et une visiteuse. ( Kacy)

- Hn, qu'ils se mettent sur les différentes couches, c'est qui le plus abîmés ? ( Hermione)

- C'est Drago, les deux brun n'ont pas grand chose. ( visiteuse)

- Putain, Lina t'aurais pas pu te la fermer pour une fois. ( Drago)

- Non. ( Lina)

- Hn, merci Lina. Mais maintenant peux-tu sortir s'il te plaît, il faut que je soigne ceux-là. ( Hermione)

- Oui, je vais rejoindre les autres sur le pont. ( Lina)

- Ils ont été emmenés dans le salon, Kacy va t'emmener c'est la fille qui vous a emmené. Elle doit être près de la porte. ( Hermione)

- Merci (sort de l'infirmerie) ( Lina)

- Bon, maintenant à ton tour (regardant Drago)

- Non occupe toi d'abord des deux autres. ( Drago)

- Pourquoi ? ( Hermione)

- Jee suis le capitaine de la lune rouge, étais plutôt et je dois prendre soin de mon équipage. ( Drago)

- Hn, ce sera rapide. ( Hermione)

Hermione s'approcha des deux bruns et utilisa son pouvoir. Drago ne vit rien car il y a un rideau opaque tendu entre tous les lits pour avoir un peu d'intimité. Après avoir finit, elle s'approcha du brun pour le soigner à son tour.

- C'est à toi. ( Hermione)

- Quoi, déjà. T'as tué Blaise et Pansy ou quoi. ( Drago)

- Non, ils n'avaient pas grand chose. ( Hermione)

- Hn. ( Drago)

- Enlève ton t-shirt. ( Hermione)

- Pourquoi faire ? ( Drago)

- Pour soigner la plaie ouverte que t'as à l'abdomen. ( Hermione)

- Comment tu as su ? ( Drago)

- Tu saignes. ( Hermione)

- (Drago tout en enlevant son haut) J'ai l'impression de te connaître, avant de t'avoir vu

- ( Hermione met ses mains sur le ventre de sasuke et fait appelle à son pouvoir pour soigner) Peut être. Maintenant, laisse-moi me concentrer.

Un fluide sortit de ses mains et se répandit sur le torse du jeune homme afin de le soigner. Contrairement aux autres personnes qu'elle déjà a soignées, il n'avait absolument pas peur.

- Sorcière ?

- Comme toi !

- Ne le dis à personne, seul moi, mon frère et ma cousine sommes comme ça.

- Comme tu veux ! Quel est ton pouvoir ?

- Le feu, et toi tu guéris.

- Hn

- Je peux me lever ? ou je dois attendre la visite du capitaine qui va surement nous jeter à fond de cale

- Le capitaine ne ferait jamais ça

- Tout le monde dit qu'il est cruel, il l'est surement. Ou peut être qu'il va nous abandonner sur une île déserte.

- ( Hermione énervée) Dégagez de mon infirmerie, vos deux amis vous attendent dehors.

Il sortit sous la colère de la jeune femme. Il retrouve les deux bruns et se rendirent ensemble dans le salon tout en discutant.

- T'as énervé l'infirmière ou quoi. ( Pansy)

- ( Drago avec un petit sourire) Hn.

- C'est quand même bizarre de se trouver ici. ( Blaise)

- Oui, surtout que normalement ils sont nos ennemis. ( Pansy)

- Ouais, mais on peut toujours en profiter pour foutre la merde entre eux. ( Drago)

- C'est pas très sympa de faire ça. ( Blaise)

- Peut être mais si c'est la seule manière de redevenir n°1 sur les mers. ( Drago)

- Je ne pense pas qu'on y arrivera. ( Pansy)

- Ouais, il va déjà falloir voir le capitaine. ( Drago)

- Et après, on pourrait faire une mutinerie avec les membres de l'équipage qui n'aime pas le capitaine. ( Blaise)

- Bonne idée frangin. ( Pansy )

- J'aurai jamais du vous faire par d'une idée qui était stupide. Bon, on est arrivé.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, à l'intérieur était attablé tous les membres de l'équipage de la lune rouge et ceux de la lune bleue, sauf le capitaine et l'infirmière. Drago les observa un par un, quant à Blaise et Pansy, ils s'étaient figés en reconnaissant l'un des membres de l'équipage de la lune bleue.

- (Pansy larmes aux yeux) Michel, c'est toi ?

- (Michel idem, plus heureux) Oui, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Je croyais que vous étiez devenu autre chose que des pirates.

- Et toi grand frère, tu fous quoi avec eux. ( Blaise)

- Je fais partis de cet équipage. ( Michel)

- Comment ça, on te croyait mort nous et toi tu te baladais tranquillement sur les océans. ( Pansy)

- J'étais en prison pendant toutes ces années, pas en train de m'amuser. Ensuite, on m'a emmené dans les galères et celle où j'étais en compagnie de Jason c'est brisé sur des récifs. C'est le thorn-rose qui nous a sauvés et nous a proposés de faire parti de son équipage

- Ouais, dit plutôt qu'il vous a obligés à devenir membre d'équipage. ( Blaise)

- La ferme le con, ne parle pas comme ça du capitaine. ( Leah)

- Soit heureux qu'il t'ait sauvé la vie. ( Kacy)

- Ouais, mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, vos vies n'ont jamais été difficiles. ( Blaise)

- Détrompe-toi, toutes les personnes présentes sur ce navire on connut des périodes difficiles. ( Alex)

- Ouais, comme quoi ? Ils ont fugué de chez eux pour ne pas échapper à leur fonction (les membres de la lune bleue sont tristes et veulent tuer ces deux-là) ( Lee)

- Vos gueule, vous pouvez pas la fermer des fois. Ils nous sauvent, vous soigne et comment vous les remerciez, en les insultants. Vous me faites honte les gars. ( Lina)

- Merci Lina, et maintenant fermez-là avant que je m'énerve. ( Drago)

- ( Hermione entrant en silence dans la pièce et faisant sursauter tout le monde) Et bien, il y a de l'ambiance ici.

- Enfin te voilà, t'étais où cette fois ? ( June)

- Je me défoulais sur le pont.

- T'as rien détruit ? ( Alex)

- Non, j'ai plongé et je suis remontée après, je me suis changée parce que j'étais trempée et je suis arrivée. Voilà, le compte rendu te convient ou tu le veux par écrit ?

- Arrête d'être insolente, ils se sont inquiétés pour toi. ( Emmett)

- Désolé, bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici. On vous entend d'en haut.

- Ils ont insinué que nous étions des gosses de riches et que nous n'avions rien vécu. ( Leah)

-Ils ne savent pas qui nous sommes, je suis fatiguée. Je vais me coucher. J'étais venue vous dire que le capitaine vous verra demain, là il est occupé

- Hn, où va-t-on dormir ? ( Drago)

- ( faible)Alex va vous montrer (s'évanouie)

- Merde Hermione, elle l'a trop utilisé, encore. Bon, je l'emmène dans sa cabine, vous vous occupez des autres ? (Emmett)

- Ouais, t'inquiète. Occupe-toi d'elle. ( Alex)

Emmett s'occupa de sa sœur tandis qu'Alex et June montraient aux membres de la lune rouge des cabines ou ils pourraient dormir.

Quand les membres de la lune rouge se réveillèrent, ils montèrent sur le pont pour trouver quelqu'un. Là, tous ceux de la lune bleue étaient réunis. Michel et Mika admiraient la mer en amoureux, Kacy, Jason et George étaient dans les cordages et s'amusaient à lancer des pierres sur les mouettes qui passaient par-là. Fred surveillait l'horizon dans le nid de pie, Leah aidait Ron à éplucher des légumes pour le repas du midi et Kate regardait la mer près de la proue du navire. Les autres, c'est-à-dire Emmett, Wayne, Alex, June et Hermione se trouvaient sur la dunette. Alex et June regardaient le chemin que leur avait dit de prendre Hermione, Wayne dormait, Emmett regardait les autres sur le pont et Hermione regardait la mer et les poissons, le dos tourné aux autres. Les membres de la lune rouge montèrent sur le pont central où se trouvait la majeure partie de l'autre équipage. Tout le monde les regarda et arrêtèrent leurs occupations, à part Hermione et descendirent rejoindre les autres. Ils s'assirent tous en cerclent pour parler.

- Elle est pas là la petite infirmière super bonne. ( Léo)

- Ne parle pas comme ça de ma sœur si tu ne veux pas que je te noie. ( Emmett)

- Surveille ton langage Léo . ( Louis)

- Au fait, comment vous, vous appelez, vous avez quel âge et vous avez de la famille dans votre équipage? ( Kacy)

- Moi c'est Louis, j'ai 26 ans. Il y a mon frère, Drago qui est le capitaine de la lue rouge.

- Était ( Drago)

- Ah, oui. Donc était capitaine et il a 23 ans, et enfin notre cousine, Lina ou Lin et elle a 23 ans également _(ils font un tour de cercle pour connaître les noms et âges des autres)_

- Moi, c'est Jack, 30 ans et je suis avec ma fiancée Rine qui a 27 ans.

- Moi c'est Marie, j'ai 24 ans et je suis ici avec mon copain, Lee et son cousin Jordan, qui ont tous deux 23 ans.

- James, 25 ans ma copine Lilly 24 ans

- Moi, c'est Théo, j'ai 26 ans et je suis avec mon frère Léo, 23 ans, ma copine Pansy, 24 ans et son frère Blaise 22 ans.

- Vous avez grandi. ( Michel)

- Normal, tu ne nous as pas vus depuis 10 ans. ( Blaise)

- Ouais. ( Michel)

- Et vous ? ( Louis)

- Moi, c'est Kate, 25 ans et ma sœur Kacy, 20. nous sommes mercenaires.

- Moi, c'est Jason et j'ai 23 ans. J'aide un peu tout le monde, et je suis un excellant tueur.

- Vous connaissez déjà mon prénom, c'est Miche;, j'ai 26 ans et mon job ici est le même que Jason.

- Moi, c'est Ron et je suis cuisinier, j'ai 22 ans.

- Moi, c'est Leah, 24 ans, mes deux frères Fred 22 ans et George 23 ans. Notre boulot est de rester dans le nid de pie ou de s'occuper des voiles et des cordages, c'est pour ça qu'on est souvent en l'air.

- Moi c'est Mika, j'ai 25 ans, je suis cartographe. Et mon frère, c'est celui qui dort.

- Où ça ? Que je le réveil ! ( Leah)

- Laisse-le dormir, pour une fois. ( Emmett)

- Ok. ( Leah)

- Donc, mon frère se nomme Wayne et a 23 ans. Il s'occupe des stratégies avec Emmett.

- Moi, c'est Alex, j'ai 30 ans et dirige la barre.

- Moi, c'est June ou la rouge et j'ai 27 ans. Je suis le second de ce navire.

- Moi c'est Emmett, j'ai 26 ans et ma sœur se nomme...

- (Hermione sortant de l'ombre du pont) Hermione, j'ai 19 ans et je suis le capitaine de la lune bleue.

-QUOI ? C'est toi le capitaine, mais tu es..  
- (Membre de la lune bleue dans leur tête) Ne dis pas petite s'il te plait.

- .. Jeune.

- (Membre de la lune bleue) ouf ! (Hermione les regarde en souriant)

- J'en étais sur. Granger, n'est-ce pas?

- Hn, Malefoy.

- ( Drago avec un sourire en coin parce qu'il a reconnu la jeune femme qu'il a embrassée sur l'île aux dragons) Va falloir qu'on parle.

- Mione, c'est lui, sur l'île aux dragons ?( Emmett)

- Hn, je pars dans ma cabine. (se retourne vers Drago) Viens, si tu veux parler (elle part dans sa cabine, suivie de Drago)

- A ton avis, combien de temps avant qu'il se la fait ? ( Lee)

- Pas avant longtemps, la dernière fois que quelqu'un a voulu se la faire comme tu dis, le gars a eu très mal. ( Kate)

- Pourquoi ? ( Jordan)

- Elle se bat mieux que tous les membres de notre équipage réunis à mains nues et au sabre. ( Kacy)

- Mais les guérisseuses sont pacifiques et ne se battent pas mais subissent. ( Louis)

- Généralement, mais durant toute sa jeunesse, elle a subit donc maintenant, elle se rebelle. Ensuite, si elle veut le faire, elle fait ce qu'elle souhaite. De plus, ils se sont déjà rencontré trois fois et la dernière fois, ils se sont embrassés. ( Emmett)

- (Tous les autres ) QUOI, comment c'est possible, il y a toujours quelqu'un avec l'un d'eux pour leur sécurité.

- Elle m'a dit que ça c'était passé quand elle était avec Ragnarök.

- C'est qui Ragnarök ? ( Blaise)

- Un ami dragon qu'elle s'est fait, c'est le chef des dragons qui vivent sur l'île.

- Il est comment ce dragon ? ( Lina)

- Noir et rouge, il porte la marque des Granger sur son flanc.

- Ah, c'est le gros pas beau qui nous a fait peur. ( Pansy)

- Surement, il fait peur à tous ceux qui approche de trop près son île. Donc voilà où ils se sont rencontrés.

- Hn, c'est pour ça qu'il avait l'air plus enjoué, peut être plus heureux que d'habitude.( Louis)

Ils continuèrent à discuter et à en apprendre plus sur les autres. Tandis que les deux capitaines étaient dans la cabine d'Hermione . Elle était assise sa couche et lui sur une chaise, face à elle. Il commença:

- Je me souviens de l'endroit où j'ai entendu ton prénom, Hermione.

- Hn, on s'est rencontré trois fois.

- Je ne me souviens que de deux, sur l'île aux dragons et quand tu étais avec Kate, qui a d'ailleurs tapé dans l'œil de mon frère.

- La première fois, c'était sur un navire marchand, tu as donné une lettre de June à une jeune fille, ensuite elle a sauté dans la mer.

- C'était toi ?

- Hn

- Tu m'as foutu la honte de ma vie ce jour là

- Pourquoi ?

- Jamais personne ne m'a échappé lors d'un combat à mains nues ou à l'épée, ni parlé comme tu l'avais fait. Et puis tu t'es échapper en plongeant.

- Désolé.

- C'est passé et puis ça m'a fait, me remettre en question puisque je m'étais fait battre par une gamine.

- Ouais, mais la gamine te bas dans d'autre domaine.

- Comme quoi ?

- Mon navire, mon équipage et moi-même somme placé avant toi dans la catégorie meilleure pirate _[il est ou l'oscar ? désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'interrompre l'Os!]_

- Peut être, parce que tu es sympa avec les membres de ton équipage, mais s'il y a une mutinerie, que fais-tu ?

- Il n'y en aura pas

- Explique

- Je leur ai demandé s'ils voulaient venir sur mon navire, je n'ai obligé personne pas même Jason et Michel. Eux je le leur ai proposé et s'ils ne le voulaient pas, je les aurais relâchés sur l'île du cœur sanglant où ils auraient pu partir dans n'importe quelle autre direction.

- Pourquoi exactement il ne ferait pas de mutinerie, tu sais au début ils t'apprécient et après te déteste et veulent ta place. Sauf s'ils ont une bonne raison de ne pas te trahir.

- La plupart d'entre eux, on été sauvés d'une mort certaine ou de quelque chose qui déshumanise ce qu'ils étaient, voilà pourquoi je crois en eux et dans le fait qu'ils ne me trahiront pas.

- D'accord, mais peux-tu me donner quelques exemples sur la déshumanisation que tu dis.

- Esclavage, prostitution, mal traitance, battue et d'autres

- Bien. Pourquoi les personnes ne sont pas d'anciens pirates ?

- C'est simple, avec Alex et Junei, on a fait le tour des bars et autres mais personne ne voulaient se mettre sous le commandement d'une femme, qui plus ai qui n'a que 19 ans et maintenant 20.

- Hn.

- Qui était sorcier dans ta famille Malefoy ?

- Mon père.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- De quoi ?

- Quand je t'ai posé la question, tu t'es renfermé et tes yeux sont devenus tristes.

- Toute ma famille est morte sous mes yeux, ainsi que ceux de mon frère et ma cousine.

- Raconte, ça pourrait te soulager.

- Comment pourrais-tu comprendre le manque d'affection qu'on a eu, tu n'as pas connu ça.

- C'est vrai, je n'ai pas connu ça, mais contrairement à toi, je n'ai jamais connu mes parents biologiques. Je connais juste leur nom, Jane Granger et Robert Swan. J'ai retrouvé mon frère par hasard, mon père adoptif voulait me marier au fils du gouverneur et j'ai vu beaucoup de mes amis mourir sur les bûchés destinés aux sorciers

- Désolé, je ne savais pas.

- Hn, raconte!

- On vivait tous, heureux sur une île. Un jour, mon oncle s'est allié à l'ambassadeur pour avoir une amnistie en échange de vendre sa famille aux troupes. L'ambassadeur s'est ramené avec les siens et on anéantit ma famille. Nous trois, on a réussi à s'échapper grâce à mes parents. Mon père empêchait les soldats d'entrer et ma mère nous donnait un sac de survie et nous poussait dans les souterrains qui conduisaient à l'orée des bois. En sortant des souterrains, on s'est retourné et on a vu le carnage. Maintenant, on s'est promis de ne jamais nous faire avoir par cet homme, que si c'était le cas un jour, nous nous tuerons en essayant de le tuer avec nous. Mais on s'est surtout promis de toujours rester ensemble et de lui rendre la vie dure. Maintenant se sera compliqué sans navire

-( Hermione s'était levé et le pris dans ses bras pour le consoler car des larmes coulaient sur ses joues) Désolé de t'avoir fait revivre ça

- Hn

...~lemon~

Il resserra ses bras autour de la jeune femme, intensifiant leur câlin, se consolant et se calmant avec la chaleur de l'autre. Puis ils se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent langoureusement, comme la première fois dans le lagon. Leurs mains devinrent plus baladeuses. Le blond sourit et caressa les seins de la brune par-dessus ses habits. Hermione commença à gémir et elle enleva le t-shirt du blond, dévoilant le torse magnifiquement musclé de Drago.

Elle approcha ses lèvres du torse du capitaine de la lune rouge et le couva de baiser emplie de douceur. Drago frissonna sous ce contact plaisant, il enleva lentement et sensuellement le haut du thorn-rose en lui donnant de petit baiser au cou. Hermione serra Drago plus fort encore dans ces bras et il se mit à caresser les seins de sa partenaire. Celle-ci gémit plus fort encore et le blond sentit son sexe se dressé. Il la prit dans ces bras, se leva et l'entraîna sur le lit ou il la posa doucement. Il enleva la jupe de sa partenaire et inséra un doigt en elle. Elle se mit à gémir encore plus fort et Drago commença une série de rapide va-et-vient avec son doigt. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, un liquide blanchâtre jaillit du sexe de la brune pendant que celle-ci criait de plaisir. Le blond n'en pouvant plus, se déshabilla entièrement et enfonça son sexe dans celui de Hermione qui elle n'attendait que ça. Elle grimaça sous la douleur mais elle fut vite remplacée par du plaisir pur grâce au coup de bassin de jeune homme. Ceux-ci étaient rapides et fougueux et la brune sentait le plaisir monté très vite en elle puis, elle cria le nom de son amant tandis qu'elle jouissait plus fort encore.

Drago se retira d'elle et ils s'embrassèrent. Leur langue effectuait un duel de caresse, quand Hermione abandonna et se mit à caresser le corps du blond avec sa langue. Elle descendit encore jusqu'au sexe de Drago et au prit d'effort incroyable, parvint à le mettre dans sa bouche. Elle ne tarda pas à commencer à caresser le gland du blond avec sa langue tout en effectuant des va et vient. Elle empoigna le sexe avec ses seins et continua ses mouvements quand Drago jouit dans la bouche de la brune. Drago força Hermione à se coucher tandis qu'il enfonça son sexe en elle. Elle cria de plaisir.

Les coups de bassins du blond furent de plus en plus rapide et profond et la brune cria de plaisir tandis que le blond doubla la vitesse de ses coups de bassins. Les cries doublèrent d'intensité et le capitaine de la lune bleue hurla de plaisir en jouissant une seconde fois en plein orgasme. Le blond força la brune à se tourner et sodomisa Hermione qui cria encore plus fort.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et Drago semblait adoré lui faire ça, si bien qu'il s'était plusieurs fois arrêtées pour ne pas lâcher son plaisir, généralement pour embrasser la brune et caresser sa peau douce et délicate. Drago repris Hermione dans la position qu'il préférait et elle cria de plaisir en suppliant le blond d'aller plus vite et plus fort.

Drago obéissait pour son plus grand plaisir et pénétra de plus en plus violemment la brune et jouit en elle après un quart d'heure.

La brune s'écroula dans le lit épuisé tandis que Drago en faisait de même.

Hermione regardait le sexe toujours en érection et descendit pour le mettre dans sa bouche. Drago poussa un long râle de plaisir, décidément la langue d'Hermione était divine. Il ne put se contenir longtemps et lâcha plus de plaisir que jamais.

Hermione se leva et alla au centre de la pièce. Elle se mit à danser sensuellement pour raviver le plaisir de son partenaire. Elle était toujours en train de danser, le corps ruisselant de transpiration.

Drago ne put se retenir d'avantage, il rejoignit Hermione dans la pièce et la repris dans ses bras. Il la ré-embrassa et la plaqua contre la paroi de la cabine. Il la pénétra encore une fois, recommençant une longue série de va et viens violents et parfait, pour la jeune fille qui jouit encore plus fort qu'avant dans les bras du jeune homme. Puis, ils retournèrent sur le lit et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

...~fin lemon~

Le lendemain, tout le monde se retrouva dans la cuisine, mis à part Hermione qui était sur le pont car elle oublie de manger le matin. Dans le réfectoire, tout le monde déjeunait et Drago fut taquiné par ses pairs.

-T'as bien dormi cette nuit frangin ? ( Louis)

- Hn

- C'est bizarre que tu aies pu dormir. Nous, on a eu du mal, il y avait énormément de bruits. ( Lee)

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Ce que je fais la nuit ne te concerne en aucun cas. ( Drago)

- Juste une question, tu ne l'as pas forcé ? ( Emmett)

- Hn, non. Je ne ferais jamais ça. ( Drago)

- Elle est ou ? ( Lina)

- Sur le pont. ( Michel)

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là-haut alors que tout le monde prend son petit déjeuner ici ? ( Pansy)

- Elle vérifie si tout va bien, et elle ne mange jamais le matin. ( George)

- Pourquoi, elle fait un régime. ( Jordan)

- Non, elle oublie de venir manger et de toute façon, elle ne mange pas grand chose. ( Mika)

- Hn, Ron, peux-tu me passer quelque chose pour elle, je vais lui apporter (Drago prend ce que Ron lui donne, c'est-à-dire une pomme et une tasse de café, puis sort)

- Ouah, mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, il n'a jamais fait ça pour personne, même pas Lina qu'il considère comme sa sœur. ( Louis)

- Il est amoureux, c'est tout. ( June)

- Lui amoureux, impossible. ( Lee)

- Et pourquoi pas. ( Jason)

- Il ne connaît pas ce sentiment, il est avec des filles pour le plaisir, pour calmer ses pulsions, pour rien d'autre. ( Lina)

- Il considère toutes les filles comme des objets. ( Marie)

- S'il considère Hermione comme un objet, pourquoi il irait la voir. ( Wayne)

- On n'en sait rien. ( Pansy)

- Voilà, pourquoi on dit qu'il est peut être amoureux. ( Mika)

- Je ne veux pas être mauvais, mais s'il lui fait du mal, je lui fais sa fête. ( Emmett)

- D'accord, on ne t'en empêchera pas, il fait ses conneries et s'est notre capitaine, on ne doit pas l'aider quand c'est des histoires de fille. ( Louis)

Au même moment, sur le pont Hermione descend des voiles pour se rendre sur la dunette et regarder le paysage avant que les autres n'arrivent. Une personne arriva par derrière en lui montrant une tasse de café.

- ( Hermione prend la tasse et se retourne) Merci, mais pourquoi tu m'apportes ça ?

- (la prenant dans ses bras en la regardant dans les yeux) Tu n'es pas venue au réfectoire prendre de petit déjeuner, alors je te l'apporte.

- (tout en buvant) C'est gentil, mais d'habitude je n'en prends pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'oublie de manger le matin et je ne mangerais pas du tout de la journée si quelqu'un ne me rappelait pas pour le faire.

- Étrange, t'as faim ?

- Hn, un peu. Je vais aller chercher quelque chose.

- (lui montrant la pomme) Tiens!

- (souriant et toujours dans ses bras) Merci, tu penses à tout. Mais pourquoi tu es au petit soin avec moi ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, je t'apprécie plus que n'importe quelle autre fille que je connais. Ensuite, tu es seule et les autres ne viennent pas te voir alors il faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue.

- Hn, t'aurais pu rester avec les autres.

- Non et maintenant, je ne te laisserais pas toute seule quand tout le monde sera en train de manger, je veux te voir avec les autres.

- Même le matin ?

- Non, le matin tu peux rester seule, puisque tu regardes si tout va bien sur ton navire, mais pour les autres repas je veux que tu viennes.

- Et si je n'ai pas envie, tu feras quoi ?

- (sourire en coin) Je viendrais te voir et te porterais là ou sont les autres.

- (mangeant sa pomme) Hn, t'en veux un bout ?

- (resserrant ses bras autour de la taille d'Hermione) Non, mange tout. Au fait, peut être que tu vas te faire charrier par quelques-uns uns des membres de mon équipage ou du tien.

- Pourquoi ?

- On a fait trop de bruit cette nuit.

- (sourire) Tant pis pour eux, ils avaient qu'à mettre des boules "quies"

- (souris lui aussi et la smack) Hn. On devrait les rejoindre.

- Non, tu vas voir. À 10h précise, ils sont tous à leur poste sans que j'aie à dire quoi que ce soit.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça, sur le mien, je devais leur dire quoi faire et quand.

- Et bien pas ici, ils sont autonomes. On sait jamais, si j'ai un problème ils savent déjà ce qu'ils doivent faire. De plus, ils le font automatiquement depuis qu'ils sont à bord.

Ils restèrent tous les deux dans les bras de l'autre et attendaient de voir les autres monter à leur poste.

En bas, dans le réfectoire les membres de la lune bleue se levèrent et partir sous les yeux éberlués des autres car ils étaient tous syncro.

- Vous allez où ? ( Louis)

- A notre poste. ( June)

- Mais personne ne vous a appelé pour y aller. (Lee)

- Et, c'est comme ça que nous bossons ici, à 10h00 pétante nous montons à nos postes. ( Mika)

- C'est de l'exploitation. ( Blaise)

- Non, c'est pour que tout soit nickel, même si on n'est pas attaqué ou qu'on a pas besoin de tout installer maintenant, au moins on est près. ( Michel)

- Pourquoi ? ( Lina)

= S'il y a une tempête, la flotte de l'ambassadeur, des pirates ennemis... ou n'importe quoi d'autre, nous sommes près à contrer toute surprise, et comme nous n'avons rien à faire après, nous faisons un peu ce que nous voulons. ( Alex)

- On monte avec vous, Drago doit être sur le pont.

Sur ce, ils montèrent tous sur le pont. Là, l'équipage de la lune bleue s'éparpilla pour prendre ses fonctions. Drago et Hermione les regardaient du haut de la dunette toujours l'un tenant serré l'autre contre lui. Louis monta avec June pour voir son capitaine et frère.

- Alors, nous on fait quoi, Drago? ( Louis)

- J'en sais rien. Sakura, que comptes-tu faire de nous ? ( Drago)

- Je vais vous déposer là où vous voulez. ( Hermione)

- C'est-à-dire ? ( Drago)

- Au port au prince, sur l'île du cœur sanglant, où vous voulez. ( Hermione)

- Pourquoi ne pas être revenu sur le cœur après nous avoir sauvés ?

- L'ambassadeur n'est pas si con, il nous aurait attendu patiemment qu'on retourne chez nous. Alors que si on ne revenait pas directement, il perdrait patience et rentrerait chez lui en ne laissant qu'une toute petite flotte.

- Et pour cette flotte, comment on va faire pour accéder au port ? ( Drago)  
- Il n'y a pas que ce port sur l'île, on entrera dans le cœur de l'île par un endroit où je vis

- Il y a longtemps que personne n'y est allé. ( June)

- Hhn, je sais. Mais des sorciers et des sorcières y vivent toujours et sont des amis de ma famille

- Et bien, on verra ça. ( June)

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire dans cette île nous ? ( Drago)

- (toujours dans ses bras) Vous pouvez commencer une nouvelle vie ou demander à faire construire un nouveau navire.

- Là, ça va être dur. Pour construire un navire il faut de l'argent, de la matière et de la main d'œuvre. À part les hommes de mon équipage, il n'y a aucune main d'œuvre. ( Drago)

- (se retournant pour être face à lui) Qui es-tu ? Rends-nous le capitaine de la lune rouge étranger.

- Ok, j'arrête de faire peur et je verrai bien ce qui arrivera. Mais pourquoi veux-tu à tout pris nous aider, à la base on est ennemi.

- (se dégageant des bras de son amant, triste) Si c'est comme ça, on est toujours ennemi, mais à quoi ça sert si on n'a plus de concurrence. De plus, tous les postes si je vous proposais de rester, vous refuseriez car vous serez sous mes ordres et vous devez apprendre une autre manière de bosser. Maintenant, fais ce que tu veux sur mon navire, vous êtes nos invités. Moi, j'ai à faire (par de la dunette et monte dans les voiles tellement rapidement que personne ne la rattrape et la regarde admiratif)

- (à Drago) En temps que matelot, je peux dire que t'es un bon capitaine, mais en temps que frère, laisse moi te dire que t'es qu'un con. Qu'est-ce que t'es aller lui dire pour la vexer comme ça ?

- Je l'ai ramené à la réalité, si je ne l'avais pas fait ça aurait été beaucoup plus dur pour elle, (chuchote) et moi.

- Si tu l'aimes, pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Parce que je sais que je vais lui faire du mal, même si je n'en ai pas envie.

- Du mal, comment ça ? ( Emmett)

- Je suis un coureur de jupon. Mais je peux changer pour elle. Par contre, je ne peux changer le fait que je sois fiancé avec une fille depuis ma naissance.

- Comment ça ? (Emmett)

- Les Malefoy se font fiancer par leurs parents à la naissance, c'est un moyen pour que personne ne puissent connaître notre secret. ( Louis)

- Vous êtes tous fiancés ? ( Emmett)

- Oui, mais Louis la sienne est morte et pour Lina, c'est Blaise et ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre, donc ça va. ( Drago)

- C'est toi qui es le plus mal "lotie" _. _Tu n'aurais pas dû l'approcher comme tu l'as fait, maintenant vous allez tous les deux souffrir ( Emmett)

- Pourquoi elle aussi ? ( Louis)

- Albert, le fils de l'ambassadeur veut l'épouser ou la tuer, ça dépendra de son envie. Ensuite, je pensais que tu pouvais lui faire retrouver le sourire. ( Emmett)

- Pourquoi, elle a l'air heureuse ? ( Drago)

- Elle n'a pas réussit à sauver certains de ses amis qui se sont fait torturer sous ses yeux puis brûler parce qu'ils étaient des sorciers. ( Emmett)

- Pourquoi elle n'a rien fait ? ( Drago)

- Elle s'est fait emprisonner par l'un des généraux de l'ambassadeur. Elle s'est fait torturer, attacher, violer et d'autre chose. mais la pire chose c'est qu'elle a vu plusieurs personne à qui elle tenait mourir sous ses yeux. ( Emmett)

- Tu peux me donner des noms ? ( Louis)

- Potter Harry et Nina, et sa meilleur amie Weasley Ginny qui était mariée à harry, mais il y en a d'autres. ( Emmett)

- Ah, Drago, tu n'es plus fiancé.( Louis)

- Comment ça ? ( Emmett)

- Ma fiancée se nommait Potter Nina. ( Drago)

- Hn, je suis heureux pour toi. Mais maintenant c'est Hermione qui va continuer à souffrir, je vais aller la voir, tu iras après. ( Emmett)

- Hn

Emmett quitta la dunette et rejoignit sa sœur dans les voiles.

Drago resta avec son frère sur le pont supérieur et regardait Hermione qui était dos à lui. Voyant son frère la rejoindre et ne voulant parler à personne, elle plongea dans l'eau. Elle savait que personne ne risquerait à la suivre mais elle risquait également de mourir d'hypothermie. Elle nagea quelques brasses et pris pieds sur un atoll corallien. Elle s'allongea au soleil et attendit que son équipage débarque une chaloupe ou déballe l'échelle et la rappelle pour qu'elle rentre. Ses amis la laissèrent réfléchir sur son banc de sable et Michel partis la chercher à la tombée de la nuit.

- Alors petite, tu nous fais des siennes ?

- Hn, Michel, je me sens pas bien. Tu peux me ramener, s'il te plait ?

- (inquiet, s'approche d'elle et la porte dans la chaloupe où il lui met une serviette sur son corps pour pas qu'elle ait trop froid) Viens là.

- Comment ils sont là-bas ?

- Comme d'hab, quand tu t'enfuis. Alex essaie de calmer June qui s'inquiète, Emmett engueule tout le monde et les autres se sont renfermés, plus personne ne parle.

- Et la lune rouge ?

- Euh, ils se demandent ce qu'il se passe, la gueule qu'ils tirent, c'est trop tordant (ils arrivèrent à coter du vaisseau) t'arriveras à monter seule, ou je te porte ?

- Je crois que j'y arriverais.

Elle monta l'échelle suivit de près par Michel qui ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle. Arrivé sur le pont, elle s'effondra au sol mais le brun qui était derrière elle, la récupéra avant qu'elle ne tombe et l'emmena dans sa cabine. Quand il referma la porte, tout le monde lui bloquait le chemin pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qu'il se passait.

- Elle va bien ? (Emmett)

- Elle s'est réveillée quand je l'ai posé sur sa couche et s'est rendormie après m'avoir encore demandé si tout le monde allait bien et après s'être excusé. ( Michel)

- Excuse ou pas, je vais lui passer un savon qu'elle n'oubliera pas de sitôt, croyez-moi. ( June)

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle est partie, c'est à cause de moi. ( Drago)

- Peut être mais ce n'est pas toi qui lui as demandé de sauter à la mer, maintenant elle est malade et ne peut même pas se soigner. ( June)

- Pourquoi elle ne peut pas se soigner ? ( Lina)

- Comme vous devez, vous en douter, c'est une sorcière, elle a le don de guérir n'importe quelles blessures et maladies, normalement sauf.. ( Emmett)

- .. Sauf les siennes. ( June)

- Pourquoi ? C'est étrange. ( Louis)

- Vous utilisez le feu, ce pouvoir ne sert pas vraiment à aider les autres, mais surtout à combattre. Le sien sert à aider tout le monde et n'importe qui, mais elle ne peut se soigner, c'est pour ça qu'on est toujours en train de la surveiller et de veiller sur elle pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. ( Alex)

- Hn. ( Drago)

Tout le monde remonta à leur poste ou sur le pont s'affairer mais il resta devant la porte de la brune et hésitait à entrer. Michel passa par-là et le vu agenouillé la tête dans les mains, adossé contre la porte.

- Arrête de te prendre la tête, elle ne t'en veut pas

- Tu savais que j'étais fiancé ?

- Oui, elle me l'a dit tout à l'heure

- Je viens d'apprendre qu'elle était morte et que c'était l'une de ses amies

- Potter Nina, je l'ai aussi entendu tout à l'heure.

- Hn, je sais plus quoi faire maintenant.

- A propos de Nina? (

- Non, je ne la connaissais pas cette fille, je ne sais plus quoi faire à propos d'Hermione

- Hermione, tu l'aimes ?

- Hn

- J'ai pas de dictionnaire pour te traduire, désolé. Même Hermione me traduit ce qu'elle conçoit avec ses « hn ».

- Oui, je l'aime. Et c'est le plus dur.

- Je ne crois pas

- Si. Maintenant, elle ne va plus vouloir me voir, ni entendre parler de moi. Je fais un piètre capitaine.

- Non, si tu arrive à reconnaître tes sentiments c'est bien.

- Dis-moi ce que je dois faire avec elle, s'il te plait.

- (regarde la personne derrière Drago, avec un ton de reproche un petit peu) Tu as vu dans quel état tu t'es mis pour lui et dans quel état tu l'as mis. Bon les jeunes, je vous laisse. Petite je ne veux plus te voir comme ça.

- D'accord, merci papa

- Ouais, sois sage petite. Si t'as besoin on est à nos postes (retourne sur le pont)

- (ouvrant sa porte et invitant Drago à entrer dans sa cabine) Tu veux entrer ?

- (se lève et referme la porte derrière lui) J'ai quelque chose à te dire d'important, et je veux que tu m'écoute sans me couper.

- (face à Drago) Ok

- Voilà, je t'ai parlé froidement tout à l'heure pour ne pas que tu t'attaches à moi, parce que j'étais fiancé. Maintenant je ne le suis plus, Emmett m'a dit qu'elle était morte et que c'était une ancienne amie à toi. Et là, je ne sais plus quoi faire pour me racheter de t'avoir blesser.

- Moi aussi, je dois m'excuser. Je n'avais pas le droit de m'énervé comme je l'ai fait surtout que ce que tu as dit étais juste, on est ennemi donc on ne devrait pas faire ami-amie mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est tout.

- ( la prend dans ses bras, ils se font un gros câlin et lui parle dans l'oreille) Excuse-moi

- Excuse-moi aussi

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent pour se faire pardonner et se retrouver.

Les deux amants retrouvés, tout le monde retrouva le sourire et la bonne humeur. Les deux capitaines montèrent sur le pont principal, mains dans la main. À leur arrivé, tout le monde les applaudissaient, sifflaient et criaient de joie pour eux. Hermione monta sur la dunette pour voir avec les autres le parcours qui leur restait à parcourir avant de retrouver le cœur. Il ne leur restait qu'une matinée de traversé. Ils stoppèrent la lune bleue pour la nuit dans la crique d'une île abandonnée. Ron, Fred et George firent un repas de roi pour tout les autres. Ils descendirent tous dans le réfectoire et s'assirent pour entamer le repas. Au bout de quelques minutes, Drago se leva brusquement.

- Elle est où encore ? ( Drago)

- Qui ? ( Blaise)

- Hermione, idiot. ( Drago)

- Surement sur le pont à regarder les étoiles. ( June)

- Je vais la chercher (marmonnant et sortant) mais elle fait exprès, grrr. ( Drago)

Les autres rigolaient du comportement du jeune homme, tandis qu'il montait sur le pont. Arrivé là-bas, il vit la jeune fille debout au centre du pont, la tête levée qui regardait le firmament. Il s'approche par derrière et l'a fait sursauter. Puis lui dit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Bah, ça ne se voit pas ? je regarde les étoiles

- On est tous en train de manger dans le réfectoire, tu viens.

- Non, je rêve

- Bon tu l'auras voulu

Il s'approche d'elle et la prend dans ses bras, il la met ensuite sur son épaule, comme un sac à patate. Et il descend avec sa charge dans la salle à manger.

- Lâche-moi, tu m'emmènes où là ?

- Je t'emmène manger, et la dernière fois, tu m'as promis de venir manger avec nous sauf le matin, t'as oublié ?

- Non, je croyais que toi tu avais oublié (s'est accoudé sur le dos de Drago qui la porte toujours)

Drago entre dans la salle sourire aux lèvres, Hermione boudant sur l'épaule et les autres riaient de cette scène.

- Tu me poses quand ? avant que les autres meurent de rire, ce serait bien.

- Hn (il l'a pose sur le fauteuil à coter de lui) et maintenant, tu manges.

- Hn j'ai pas faim

- Fait pas d'histoire petite. ( Michel)

- Mange un peu. ( June)

- Surtout que Drago fait rarement ce genre de chose. ( Louis)

- Vous faites chier, Ron, il y a quoi à manger ? ( Hermione)

- Légumes, féculents, poissons ou viandes et rhum ou eau.

- Ok, je vais manger.

- T'as intérêts, sinon je te donne à manger. ( Drago)

Renfrognée, Hermione mangea toute son assiette en compagnie des autres et sous l'œil de Drago. Après le repas, ils allèrent tous sur les différents ponts, retrouver leur poste et partirent en direction de la ville cachée des sorciers de l'île du cœur sanglant. Ils contournèrent l'île et entrèrent dans une anse cachée par la végétation. Ils pénétrèrent dans des grottes avec le navire et baissèrent l'ancre de la lune bleue quand ils furent arrivés à destination. Ils descendirent du vaisseau et marchèrent à l'encontre des sorciers et de leur famille qui se pressaient devant l'embarcadère. Les membres des deux équipages regardaient autour d'eux émerveillés du spectacle qu'ils pouvaient admirer. Les habitations étaient sur terre et également sur mer. La ville faisait un entrelacs de ponts, de chemins, de maisons et d'échoppes suspendus en l'air, flottants sur l'eau ou posés sur la terre ferme. S'était époustouflant de voir ce genre d'habitation et de voir le nombre de personne habitant ici alors que la plupart d'entre eux étaient rechercher pour se faire brûler pour sorcellerie ou se faire pendre pour être devenu pirate ou avoir fait d'autres crimes. Ils suivaient Hermione dans les ruelles qui devait savoir ou elle allait. De plus, tous les habitants la saluaient sur son passage.

- Hermione . ( June)

- Hn

- T'es déjà venu ici ? ( June)

- Oui

- Quand et combien de fois ? ( Alex)

- Quand tout le monde se repose, quand vous pensiez que j'étais avec les dragons, mais surtout la nuit. Et j'y viens souvent.

- Pourquoi ils te saluent tous ? ( Pansy)

- Les Granger sont les reines des mers, ce peuple doit sa survie à ses femmes, ils les respectent et les idolâtres un peu. ( Louis)

- Tu nous emmènes ou petite ? ( Michel)

- Chez moi

- Et c'est où ? ( Drago)

- (montrant une très grande maison qui était posé sur la terre, l'eau et en l'air): c'est là. Bienvenue chez moi, honorable membre de la lune rouge et de la lune bleue.

- Tu t'es fait construire cette maison ? ( Alex)

- Non. ( June)

- Elle appartient aux Granger depuis longtemps, elle en a juste hérité. ( Emmett)

- Pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui as tout hérité ? ( Louis)

- Je ne suis pas sorcier, c'est aux sorciers de la famille que revient le navire, la maison et le titre de roi des mers, moi je ne suis qu'un faire valoir. ( Emmett)

- Non, tu es mon frère, pas un faire valoir et s'il m'arrive quelque chose tu sais très bien que c'est à toi que je donne tout. ( Hermione)

- (la prend dans ses bras) Je sais, excuse-moi c'était un moment de blues t'inquiète.

- (toujours dans les bras) Je t'aime grand frère.

- (lui embrassant le front) Moi aussi je t'aime frangine. Mais vaux mieux que tu ne dis pas ça à n'importe qui, Drago va fulminer.

- (regardant le blond, part le voir et l'embrasse) T'inquiète, je t'aime aussi.

- (la prenant dans ses bras) Je l'espère, parce que moi je t'aime (l'embrasse).

- Hey les amoureux, on avance ou on reste planté là à vous regarder et joué les paparazzis ? ( Blaise)

- Blaise tu fais chier. Tu crois qu'on a pas remarqué ton petit jeu avec Lina. ( hermione)

- (tout rouge): de quoi, on n'a rien fait, ( Blaise)

- Ouais, c'est ça. Dis aussi qu'on est aveugle et sourd. ( Michel)

- (ultra rouge) Non mais toi tu peux parler, tu crois qu'on t'entend pas avec Mika. ( Blaise)

- Mais nous on ne se cache pas. ( Mika)

- Ok, on est ensemble, ça vous va. ( Lina)

- Je ne vous ai pas demandé de vous justifier. Bon, on rentre. Pour les chambres, bah vous vous mettez comme vous voulez. ( Hermione)

Dans les chambres, on retrouva ensemble Marie Lee et Jordan qui s'éclatait à trois, Pansy et Théo, Lilly et James, Jack et Rine, Kacy et Jason, Leah et Wayne, June et Alex, Lina et Blaise, Mika et Michel, Emmett alla dans sa chambre, Fred et George en prirent une et Ron et Léo sont ensemble, enfin Hermione avec Drago qui partageait bien sur la même chambre.

Tout le monde était dans une chambre, quand quelqu'un frappa à celle d'Hermione. Elle ouvrit et tomba sur Louis.

- Il ne reste plus de chambre, comment je fais moi. ( Louis)

- (mort de rire) Tu n'as pas été assez rapide pour avoir une chambre. ( Drago)

- Laisse-le, tu n'as qu'à aller avec Kate, vous vous entendez plutôt bien et je sais que tu en pinces pour elle, (plus bas, il n'y a que Drago qui l'entend) et elle aussi. ( Hermione

- Ok (s'en va)

- (ferme la porte et l'embrasse sur le front) T'es la meilleur toi, tu n'aurais pas du ouvrir une agence matrimoniale au lieu de devenir pirate

- (entrant dans son jeu) J'y ai pensé, mais personne ne m'aurait pris, imagine une folle aux cheveux brun réaliser tes rêves pour le plus beau jour de ta vie, un cauchemar

Ils rirent tous les deux et finirent par s'endormir ensemble, étroitement serré.

Hermione et son équipage partis quelques jours plus tard, laissant sur place les membres de la lune rouge. Hermione fit une surprise pour ses amis restés dans le cœur de l'île. Elle demanda aux habitants de construire un nouveau navire, un nouvel lune rouge pour Drago et compagnie pour avoir un peu de concurrence sur les mers, c'est toujours plus drôle. Bien sur, les charpentiers et autres qui construisaient étaient payés.

Le navire prêt, ils reprirent la mer et voulurent trouver Hermione pour la remercier. Ils les cherchaient mais n'arrivaient jamais à tomber dessus, la lune bleue leur échappait à chaque fois.

Plusieurs années passèrent comme ça, l'un recherchant l'autre et l'autre s'occupant comme il pouvait, sans se soucier du premier.

Les équipages avaient un peu changé, Mika et Michel étaient restés sur l'île du cœur sanglant et Kate était partie avec Louis. De plus, Hermione avait eu des jumeaux de Drago, Kyle et Shane 6 ans, Leah était enceinte de son feignant, June avait eu un petit garçon, Mike 7 ans et Kacy une petite fille, Jamie 5 ans.

Sur la lune bleue, il y avait aussi des enfants, Kate et Louis avait une fille de 3 ans Kim, Pansy avait deux enfants, Jake un petit garçon de 3 ans et Malika une fillette de 5 ans et Lina avait une fille de 5 ans, Alice qui était aussi excitée que son père. Les enfants mettaient de l'ambiance parmi les deux équipages.

Sur la lune bleue, Mike restait sage à coter de son père et Jamie dormait dans un cordage sur le pont. Les deux enfants d' Hermione, eux couraient partout, touchant à tous et voulant aider tout le monde. Là, ils étaient dans les voiles pour échapper à leur mère qui voulait qu'ils viennent manger. Ça lui rappelait comment elle était avec Drago à une époque. Drago lui manquait terriblement ainsi que Kate, Mika et Michel qui la charriait n'importe quand. Ça fait 6 ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu son amant et 4 ans que Kate était partie.

- Kyle, Shane descendez. ( Hermione)

- Non, maman, on veut pas manger. ( Shane)

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- On a pas faim pour l'instant et on veut regarder le coucher du soleil. ( Kyle)

- (souriant et était monter pour leur faire peur) J'étais comme ça, avant.

- ( Les deux) Ahhhhhhh

- Tu nous as fait peur. ( Shane)

- (s'assoit entre eux) C'était voulu, petits chenapans.

- On n'est pas petit, on a 6 ans. ( Kyle)

- C'est vrai. Ça vous dit de rester là et de regarder les étoiles avec moi ?

- (Les deux tout content) Oui, et tu peux nous raconter une histoire.

- Quoi comme histoire ?

- Tu peux nous parler de notre papa ? ( Shane)

- Ok. Alors, par où commencer

- Tu peux nous dire votre rencontre ? Avant que tu partes retrouver June. ( Kyle)

- (avec ses deux enfants contre elle) Alors, _( histoire cf : chapitre 1) _voilà.

- Maman, j'ai faim. ( Shane)

- Moi aussi. ( Kyle)

- Bon on descend et on va voir si Ron nous a gardé quelque chose à manger

- Oui. ( Shane)

Les deux enfants se dépêchent de descendre, suivit de leur mère qui les surveillait du coin de l'œil. Les deux enfants partirent en courant vers la cuisine. Arrivé là-bas, Hermione les vit attablés devant une assiette en train de manger. Elle sourit face à la vision de ses enfants. Après s'être nourris, les deux petits monstres partirent se coucher dans la cabine à coter de celle de leur mère. Hermione, elle, monta sur le pont et regarda les étoiles, nostalgique de ne plus être avec Drago. Elle se demandait s'il l'avait oublié, s'il avait refait sa vie avec une autre femme. Au même moment, Drago était, lui-aussi, en train de regarder les étoiles, et se posait les même questions que Hermione. Il continuait à l'aimer, et à la rechercher, pour la revoir, pour lui dire qu'il ne veut plus être séparé d'elle et qu'il l'aime toujours autant.

- (parle tout seul) Pourquoi tu me fuis ? Tu ne m'aimes plus, tu as refait ta vie ? ( Drago)

- Ce n'est pas en parlant à l'océan qu'elle te répondra.

- Oui, je sais Louis. Toi, au moins, tu es avec la fille que t'aime, alors que moi elle vogue à l'autre bout de l'océan.

- Hn, je sais pas quoi te dire.

- (Quelqu'un ) moi si

- (Les deux ) Kate ?

- Hn, elle t'aime toujours et ne cessera pas de t'aimer.( Kate)

- Comment tu peux en être si sur ? ( Drago)

- Parce que j'ai été sous ses ordres. Et elle est comme ça, c'est tout. Et puis, elle a quelque chose qui ne peut faire oublier ta présence près d'elle . ( Kate)

- Quoi ? ( Drago)

- Ça, tu le sauras si tu la retrouve. Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire (à Louis) Au fait, j'étais venue pour te dire que ta fille voulait te voir.

- Ok, bonne nuit petit frère. ( Louis)

- Hn

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne peut pas aller sur l'île aux dragons, mais on peut aller sur le cœur sanglant et dans la ville des sorciers. Elle devrait si rendre de temps en temps, et peut être qu'elle va y passer dans pas longtemps. ( Kate)

- Ok, alors demain, on part en direction du cœur sanglant et de la ville cachée. ( Drago)

Tandis que Drago partait se coucher et que les ordres pour le lendemain était donnés, la lune bleue mouillait en face de l'île aux dragons pour ensuite revenir dans la cité cachée.

Hermione débarqua dans l'île le lendemain. Il y avait foule et tout le monde l'accueillait, elle, ses enfants et l'équipage. Elle rentra chez elle, avec ses enfants et ils se reposèrent, s'amusèrent et s'entraînèrent à l'usage de leur pouvoir, car les jumeaux avaient les pouvoirs d'Hermione et de Drago.

Plusieurs jours passèrent et les deux enfants s'amusaient souvent avec les autres enfants de l'équipage et de la ville près du port.

Un jour où ils s'amusaient, un navire noir avec des nuages rouges, entourés de blanc arriva dans le port et mit l'ancre à l'eau. Les habitants les saluaient en clamant des noms, tel que Malefoy ou lune rouge. Les jumeaux s'approchèrent du navire pour voir l'équipage qui descendait car il y a peu de bateau qui mouille ici. Des hommes, des femmes et des enfants descendirent du navire. Jamie, la fille de Kacy et Jason lâcha la main de Kyle et se précipita vers une jeune femme aux cheveux Blond foncé.

- (se jetant dans les bras de la femme) Tata Kate.

- Jamie, (regardant derrière la petite les autres enfants du navire) et je vois qu'il y a tout le monde.

- Bonjour Kate. ( Kyle)

- Les jumeaux, vous avez grandit par rapport à la dernière fois

- Normal, on avait 2 ans. ( Shane)

- C'est vrai. ( Kate)

- Kate, c'est qui ces petits. ( Louis)

- (Les jumeaux ) On n'est pas petit!

- Tu ne reconnais pas quelqu'un ? ( Kate)

-(rigolant) Je crois que si, mais tu n'avais pas dit qu'elle avait refait sa vie. ( Louis)

- Qui a refait sa vie ? ( Drago)

- (clin d'œil à son époux) Personne. Bon on y va, je crois qu'on va être attendu. ( Kate)

- Et par qui ? ( Drago)

- Tu verras. Vous venez les enfants. ( Kate)

- Ouais, de toute façon si on rentre pas, on va se faire engueuler, surtout eux (montre les jumeaux) ( Mike)

- Nous, on ne veut pas rentrer. ( Shane)

Tayuya : et pourquoi ça ? ( Kate)

- Maman a planté des plantes dans le jardin ...( Kyle)

- Des plantes médicinales et on les a.. ( Shane)

- Brûlée pendant qu'on s'entraînait... ( Kyle)

- Je vois. Mais il va quand même falloir que vous rentriez à un moment, surtout que si elle se met à vous chercher, là vous vous ferez engueuler. ( Kate)

- D'accord, on va la prévenir que vous arrivez. ( Les jumeaux)

- Non, on va lui faire une surprise. ( Kate)

- (Les jumeaux ) D'accord, mais on y va quand même avant, comme ça on se fera enguirlander et après elle pourra avoir la surprise.

- Ça, c'est une bonne idée. ( Louis)

- On va chez qui et c'est qui, qui va avoir une surprise ? ( Drago)

- Tu verras bien. ( Louis)

- Putain, et normalement c'est moi le capitaine, là on ne dirait pas. ( Drago)

Tout le monde rit et les jumeaux partir en courant vers chez eux. Arrivés devant leur maison, ils hésitèrent à entrer mais ils étaient curieux en même temps de connaître l'identité des personnes qui sont sur le chemin et de voir la réaction de leur mère. Ils entrèrent et cherchèrent leur mère. Ils la trouvèrent dans le jardin, en train de soigner les plantes avec son pouvoir.

- (Les jumeaux ) maman

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, jeunes emmerdeurs ?

- (Les jumeaux ) on est désolé d'avoir détruit les plantes

- Hn, vous allez être puni de toute manière

- (Les jumeaux ) mais on s'est excusé, c'est pas juste

- Ce qui n'est pas juste, c'est qu'à cause de vous, Jamie est toujours malade et que Leah souffre un peu plus avec sa grossesse.

- (Les jumeaux baisse la tête, triste d'avoir fait du mal) C'est quoi la punition ?

- (attendrie) Vous allez surveiller Jamie, dès qu'elle se sent mal, vous devrez utiliser votre pouvoir pour la soulager et me l'emmener, ensuite, vous replanterez les plantes médicinales et vous vous entraînerez à l'autre bout du jardin, près de l'étang.

- (Les jumeaux ) D'accord maman (on frappe à la porte)

- (crie pour se faire entendre) Entrer, pourquoi vous souriez tous les deux, vous savez qui c'est.

- (Les jumeaux ) Absolument pas maman.

- Ca m'étonne, mais je ne vous crois absolument pas, allez accueillir les invités et emmenez les dans le salon, je finis ici et j'arrive

- (Les jumeaux ) d'accord (partent voir les invités dans le salon)

- Vous pouvez vous installer dans le salon, maman ne va pas tarder, elle finit dans le jardin. ( Kyle)

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique dans le jardin ? ( Kate)

- Là, elle plante des fleurs. Mais je crois qu'en fait, elle s'entraîne avec son pouvoir et peut être qu'elle... ( Shane)

- Parle avec les dragons par la... ( Kyle)

- Pensée. ( Shane)

- (Les jumeaux ) Mais arrêtes de finir mes phrases!

- (entrant dans le salon mais ne remarque pas tout de suite les autres): Kyle, Shane arrêtez de vous dis-pu-ter (à remarquer les autres, super surprise) putain, mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

- Super l'accueil. ( Kate)

- Désolé mais, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir. (aux jumeaux) et bien sur, vous deux vous n'étiez pas au courant.

- Bah, si. On jouait sur le port. ( Shane)

- Shane, fallait pas dire. ( Kyle)

- Vous jouiez où ?

- Sur le port, désolé maman. ( Shane)

- Bon, on reparlera de ça une autre fois, continuez.

- Et quand on était sur le port, on a vu leur navire... ( Kyle)

- Et Jamie est allé voir Kate, donc on la suivit.. ( Shane)

- Hn, j'ai besoin d'un instant (se retourne et part dans le jardin)

- Restez-là, je vais la voir. ( Drago)

- D'accord. ( Louis)

- (Les jumeaux ) c'est qui ?

- Qui ? ( Kate)

- Le monsieur qui vient de partir voir maman. ( les jumeaux)

- Hermione vous le dira elle-même. ( Kate)

- (Les jumeaux ) Hn

Pendant ce temps dans le jardin avec Drago et Hermione.

- Je vois que tu as refais ta vie, Kate a menti en prétendant que tu m'aimais toujours.

- Non, elle n'a pas menti et je suis seule.

- Comment je peux te croire ?

- Demande à mon équipage.

- Et les deux enfants, c'est les tiens puisqu'ils t'appellent « maman ».

- Oui

- Il faut être deux pour avoir un enfant, à ce que je sache.

- Et, tu veux savoir qui est leur père, je ne me trompe pas ?

- Non

- Tu n'es pas observateur, ils sont pourtant très bavards.

- Et ?

- Réfléchis à ce qu'ils vous ont dis.

- Ils ont dis qu'ils avaient 2 ans quand Kate a quitté la lune bleue, et qu'ils ont brûlé les plantes de ton jardin durant un entraînement.

- Réfléchis, tu trouveras la réponse à ta question.

- Le feu, il vient d'où?

- Ce sont des sorciers, ils ont mes pouvoirs de guérisons et ils utilisent le feu, comme leur père.

- (s'approche d'Hermione et l'enlace par derrière, elle pose sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme et il lui chuchote à l'oreille) Je sais qui c'est. Merci pour ce beau cadeau (la retourne et l'embrasse, puis la garde dans ses bras).

- Je t'aime

- Moi aussi je t'aime, et excuse-moi d'avoir douter de toi. Tu les as appelés Kyle et Shane, pourquoi ?

- De grands sorciers, qui sont aussi nos ancêtres, Kyle pour les Granger et Shane pour les Malefoy.

- Ils n'ont jamais posé de question sur leur père ?

- Si, et je leur ai répondu la vérité

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ton nom, ta description, tes pouvoirs de sorciers du feu, ton métier, ton caractère, ce que tu as fait pour moi et vice-versa.

- Pourtant ils ne m'ont pas reconnu.

- Normal, ils ne t'ont jamais vu. Ils ont juste eu des descriptions de toi.

- On va les voir

- Non, je veux rester avec toi

- (lui souriant mystérieusement) Et moi je veux voir mes enfants que je n'ai pas vu grandir, alors on y va (prend Hermione sur son dos comme un sac à patate [_encore ! ^_^]_ et rentre dans le salon)

- (Les jumeaux ) Bah maman, pourquoi t'es comme ça ?

- (toujours sur l'épaule de Drago) Et bien, il voulait vous voir et moi je voulais rester avec lui, donc il a décidé et voilà (à Drago) c'est quand que tu me reposes.

- J'en sais rien, j'aime bien te sentir contre moi.

- Vous pouvez reposer notre mère, s'il vous plait. ( Shane)

- (regarde son fils) Shane et Kyle, c'est ça (acquiescement des jumeaux) vous pouvez me parler de votre père ?

- (Les jumeaux ) On ne la jamais vu

- Il est fort, c'est un pirate et un capitaine.. ( Shane)

- C'est un sorcier qui utilise le feu, comme nous et il y a pleins d'autres trucs. ( Kyle)

- D'accord, c'est quoi son nom et le nom du navire, si vous savez.

- (Les jumeaux ) Drago, mais on ne sait pas le nom de famille et le bateau, c'est la lune rouge

- Hn

- Vous savez c'est quoi le nom du navire qui les a emmenés ici ? ( Hermione. )

- (Les jumeaux ) Non, on ne sait pas.

- Lune rouge ( Drago)

- (Les jumeaux ) Mais alors, notre père est sur l'île.

- (à Kyle) Vite, viens, il faut le trouver.

- Avec sa description et son nom. ( Kyle)

- Ca ne sert à rien de le chercher, il est là. ( Hermione)

Les jumeaux : hein ! on n'a pas tout compris là

Sakura : le nom de famille de votre père est Malefoy, comme Lina qui est avec Blaise chez sa mère, Louis, votre oncle. ( Hermione)

- Et moi qui suis Drago Malefoy, capitaine pirate de la lune rouge et sorcier du feu. ( Drago)

- (Les jumeaux ) tu es notre, ouais (cour dans les bras de Drago)

- Et bien, ils sont très chaleureux. ( Drago)

- Ils voulaient surtout te connaître. Bon, il se fait tard _(2h du matin)_ les jumeaux, allez vous coucher. ( Hermione)

- (Les jumeaux) Mais on veut pas.

- Nous aussi, on y va. ( Drago)

- (Les jumeaux ) Alors d'accord.

- )k,ils ne m'écoutent même plus . ( Hermione)

- Bon, nous on va allez voir Kacy et Jason (sortent) ( Louis)

Drago et Hermione, dans leur chambre. Ils sont allongés sur leur lit, Hermione dans les bras de Drago, se faisant câliner. Drago lui dit:

- Je ne veux plus me séparer de toi.

- Moi non plus.

- Épouse-moi.

- T'es sérieux là ?

- C'est la première fois que je suis aussi sérieux.

- Tu veux vivre avec moi tout le temps ?

- Jusqu'à ce que je meure. T'emmerder tous les jours, te prendre tout le temps dans mes bras, voir les enfants grandir et en avoir d'autre avec toi, et pleins d'autres trucs, te voir les gronder et les voir faire des bêtises... Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, et c'est oui.

- Oui, j'aurai souhaité quelque chose de plus explicite

- Comme quoi ?

- Comme je rêvais de vivre avec toi, je veux avoir d'autres enfants de toi, je ne peux vivre sans toi ou encore (regarde Hermione qui rigole silencieusement) Tu m'as eu, je vais bouder puisque c'est comme ça.

- D'accord, puisque c'est comme ça.

Elle se met sur le ventre de Drago et commence à le chatouiller, celui-ci réagit et la renverse. Finalement il se retrouve au-dessus d'elle. Hermione arrêta de le chatouiller. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Drago l'embrassa. De fil en aiguille, ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à faire des galipettes.

Les années passèrent, et nos deux sorciers vivaient heureux, ils sillonnaient les mers avec leurs enfants qui eux aussi auraient plus tard un navire. Ils continuaient à faire la misère à l'ambassadeur, son fils et sa flotte et ne se faisaient jamais pendre. En tout cas, ils s'aimaient et continueraient à s'aimer jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

Fini pour ce Os.


End file.
